You Belong With Me
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Marley siempre amó a Jake. Ryder siempre amó a Marley. Kitty sólo quiere a su ex novio de vuelta. ¿Podrán alguna vez ser felices? Ryder&Marley, Jake&Marley, Jake&Kitty, Ryder&Kitty fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Piloto

**Hola a todos ustedes, antes que nada quiero agradecerles que estén leyendo mi historia. Esta idea surgió de un sueño que siempre tuve, incluso antes de que ellos aparecieran en mi vida, y decidí subirla aquí porque realmente amo esta pareja! me enamoré de ellos desde que los ví, y ahora estoy algo molesta porque no han tenido ni si quiera una oportunidad para su relación, así que estaré actualizando esta historia y bueno, creo que es todo. Espero que les guste, comenten!**

* * *

Sentada en un rincón de un lugar que apenas conocía, se encontraba una chica morena edad entre 15 y 16 años, delgada, muy delgada, no podía apreciarse bien su estatura pero parecía promedio y aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, podía distinguirse que eran azules. Sentía que todo su mundo se había desplomado, las personas que amaba y en las que confiaba la habían traicionado, desperdició mucho tiempo de su vida ayudando a otras personas, claro que en esos momentos no lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo, y ahora que más lo necesitaba nadie estaba ahí para ella.

Su vida nunca fue precisamente "un cuento de hadas", venía de una familia pobre, por lo que jamás había tenido amigos, su padre había muerto años atrás y aunque ella y su madre habían logrado salir adelante, ambas sabían que las cosas no serían iguales, así que Marley había vivido en un mundo demasiado "real" como para creer en los cuentos, que aunque no eran reales, a ella le encantaba leerlos porque a pesar de lo que le había tocado vivir, era una chica muy dulce y soñadora.

Sin embargo, todo pareció resolverse y tornarse de un color más agradable cuando entró al club Glee, ahí conoció a un increíble profesor que en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, le había enseñado muchas cosas que nadie le enseñó antes, conoció también a los demás miembros del coro, que al principio no fueron muy amables con ella, pero las cosas habían cambiado y escasos meses ya se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos; excepto una porrista llamada Kitty, que en todo ese tiempo sólo se había dedicado a hacer de su vida un infierno, y hasta estos momentos, lo había logrado; además fue ahí donde conoció a Jake Puckerman y Ryder Lynn quienes habían llegado a ser algo más de sus amigos, pero ahora realmente no quería hablar de ninguno de ellos ni de nadie más, pues sólo le traían malos recuerdos.

Esos últimos meses habían comenzado siendo los mejores de su vida, y ahora los veía como los peores… y pensar que todo esto se derivó de una mala decisión a su vez derivada de una simple confusión…

El musical escolar "Grease" había sido todo un éxito, todos habían actuado fantástico, en especial los dos protagonistas quienes no sólo habían acertado en las notas, sino que había surgido algo más entre ellos durante todo el tiempo de ensayos. Marley había sido lastimada antes, no es que su antiguo amor Jake hubiera hecho las cosas mal, simplemente las circunstancias no fueron propicias para que hubiera un romance entre ellos, nadie había tenido la culpa, fue cuestión del destino. Sin embargo últimamente el chico había estado demasiado pendiente de su ex enamorada, él no estaba celoso ¿por qué lo estaría? Simplemente verla hablar y reír con el guapo jugador de football y con un delicioso peinado de Justin Bieber tal y como Kitty lo había descrito una vez, lo hacía querer vomitar, ¿qué tenía ese chico que volvía locas a todas las chicas? Él era un Puckerman y debería ser él quien hiciera reír y sonrojarse a Marley.

Por su parte Ryder nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, no sólo era increíblemente hermosa, también era inteligente, fuerte pero a la vez frágil, generosa, humilde, adorable y vulnerable, ella despertaba en el sentimientos que nadie más había despertado antes, cada vez que la veía sentía unas enormes ganas de besarla, abrazarla y protegerla de todos e incluso de sí misma. Y tenerla tan cerca durante los ensayos solo aumentaba esos sentimientos hasta que la noche del estreno no pudo más, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con los de ella sin pensarlo dos veces, fue un momento que sin duda ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Finalmente ese día por la mañana Ryder se armaría de valor para invitarla a salir, no sería una cita porque sería algo apresurado y lo último que quería era hacerla sentir incómoda, pero al menos podrían salir como amigos, y eso era suficiente para él.

-Hey Marley! –dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Hey Ryder! –contestó de la misma manera -¿qué pasa? –preguntó con una sonrisa

-Oh, nada… -dijo relajado –sólo que escuché que en Breadstix tienen la nueva promoción de que si ordenas el especial te…

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?... ¿Cómo en una cita? –preguntó interrumpiéndolo y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque quisiera no podría porque por alguna razón estar cerca de él la hacía sonreír.

-No, no –se apresuró a contestar –bueno, sólo si quieres… o podríamos salir como amigos como la última vez –dijo refiriéndose a una semana atrás cuando habían ido a su casa en una 'cita' con el pretexto de ensayar sus líneas para el musical.

-Uh, claro –dijo –sería increíble –agregó

-Bien, ¿qué te parece mañana? –preguntó

-Sí, eso suena bien –dijo sonriente

-Bien, tengo práctica ahora, te veo más tarde y hablamos –dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a las canchas

-Claro –respondió Marley cerrando su casillero, se dio la media vuelta y vio a una chica rubia parada a escasos centímetros delante de ella

-Hola Kitty! ¿qué… -comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa

-Así que tienes una cita con el chico más sexy de la escuela –dijo ignorando el intento por entablar una conversación de su 'amiga'

-Sí… bueno no… -contestó nerviosa, ni siquiera ella estaba segura –sólo somos amigos y saldremos como…

-Hablando de amigos –dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente –para celebrar nuestra amistad se me ocurrió que podríamos salir a algún lugar y divertirnos un poco, he oído que Breadstix tiene une una nueva promoción… –dijo tratando de sonar amable

-Suena increíble pero… –la interrumpió emocionada, le alegraba la idea tener como amiga a Kitty después de que había hecho lo posible por arruinar su existencia.

-Me alegra que pienses así, ahora tú y yo saldremos mañana por la noche, será como una "noche de chicas" –contestó de inmediato y se dio la vuelta para terminar con la conversación sin y que no pudiera negarse

-Espera –dijo echándole a perder su gran instantáneo plan

-¿Sí? –preguntó más desesperada que interesada

-Mañana es el día que voy a salir con Ryder –dijo esperando que la rubia pudiera entender

-¿Y? –preguntó

-Que no puedo cancelarle, pero si quieres podemos salir el Vier…

-Woah, woah, woah, woah! Estás cancelándome a mí? –cambió de expresión facial ante la respuesta de la otra chica

-No! –aclaró –sólo digo que tal vez podríamos reprogramar…

-Marley yo NO reprogramo citas, ni salidas ni nada –dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra –tienes que saber que incluso mi ginecólogo tiene que cancelar todas sus citas previas para atenderme a mí porque sabe que no me gusta esperar.

-Pero tampoco puedo reprogramar mi cita con Ryder porque el viernes tiene un partido y…

-Ya lo sé, voy a estar ahí, y tú también podrías –interrumpió de nuevo

-Pero si le cancelo creería que no estoy interesada en él, ya le cancelé 2 veces antes –intentó razonar con ella, pero no era algo muy sencillo de hacer

-Así que ¿sí te interesa? –preguntó con una sonrisa

-No, quiero decir, no lo sé… estoy algo confundida… -trató de explicar pero estaba algo nerviosa, ni si quiera ella estaba segura de lo que sentía

-Ya sé –dijo Kitty comprensiva –sé que en verdad quieres salir con Ryder, ¿quieres saber cómo lo sé? –preguntó y la otra chica asintió extrañada –porque puedo verlo en tu mirada y tus manos están temblando ahora –dijo mientras la morena miraba sus manos –además claramente él es el chico para ti, es sexy, jugador de football y se ve que está interesado en ti

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Claro! –dijo la porrista sonriente también –Así que como soy tan buena amiga, te tengo una propuesta: Una cita doble!

-Uh, ¿qué es una cita doble? –preguntó

-¿No sabes qué es una cita doble?! –devolvió la pregunta algo desesperada, y la otra chica negó con la cabeza así que continuó –Una cita doble es cuando dos amigas salen a algún lugar y cada una de ellas lleva a un chico como acompañante, así ellas pueden pasar tiempo juntas, y a la vez estar con sus novios –sonrió

-Pero Ryder no es mi…

-Entonces ¿qué dices? –la interrumpió esperando haberla convencido

-Suena bien, pero debería preguntárselo a Ryder primero…

Al oír esto la porrista suspiró –Marley… dulce e ingenua Marley –dijo con una sonrisa compasiva –eres demasiado inocente y por eso es que aún no tienes novio –dijo mirándola –Es obvio que Ryder se muere por ti, y estoy segura de que aceptará encantado esta increíble idea porque llevaré como mi acompañante a uno de sus amigos, así que no te preocupes! ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-S-sí, claro –dijo, aún no estaba del todo segura de querer hacerlo, ella realmente quería salir con Ryder, pero tal vez sería mejor si Kitty y su amigo iban también porque así no habría momentos incómodos y se sentiría con más confianza si ella la apoyaba.

Luego de unas horas cuando el entrenamiento de football terminó, los chicos se dirigieron a los vestidores para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Una vez que Ryder salió de ahí, se encontró con Marley afuera, porque aunque no había nadie por ahí que le prohibiera entrar, realmente no quería ver a todos esos chicos y a Ryder desnudos, sería algo muy incómodo, así que decidió esperar afuera.

-Hey Marley –dijo extrañado de verla ahí -¿qué haces aquí? No es que no me de gusto verte, pero no es usual encontrarme contigo afuera de los vestidores

Definitivamente Ryder no sólo era encantador, sino que también tenía el poder de hacerla sonreír –Lo sé… yo… uh, quería hablar sobre nuestra cita… que no es una cita –aclaró –Estuve pensando y… uh ¿qué te parecería si en lugar de ir nosotros dos solos, fueran también dos amigos

-¿Cómo en una cita doble? –Diablos, se sentía tan torpe en esos momentos porque el parecer ella era la única que no sabía lo que significaba, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza –Sí, claro –suspiró algo decepcionado porque habría querido ir sólo con ella a su cita, pero esperaba que el cambio de planes no significara que no estaba interesada en él –sería grandioso

-Bien –contestó sonriente aunque por dentro hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero ya había tenido ese debate consigo misma antes –Nos vemos entonces

El resto del día no fue tan largo, pronto se llegó la hora de ir al club Glee, y entonces Ryder y Marley se verían otra vez, era evidente para todos los demás que ambos sentían algo por el otro, aunque para ella las cosas no eran tan claras, porque no sólo eran ellos dos, también estaba Jake, él había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión, y también su primera decepción, pero él no era un mal chico, vivía en circunstancias no tan buenas, similares a las de ella, ambos sólo vivían con su madre, y eran de clase baja, tenían varias cosas en común y cuando estaban juntos se sentía de una manera que sólo con Ryder lograba igualar.

Olvidar a Jake no sería tarea sencilla, pero quién dice que debería hacerlo? Las cosas entre ellos podrían funcionar ahora que él y Kitty habían terminado y que ellas dos eran amigas. Aunque siempre que estaba con Ryder, todo se complicaba más de lo que ya estaba porque ella ya sabía que le gustaba el hermano de Puckerman pero aún tenía que descifrar sus sentimientos por el otro chico, tal vez en la cita, aunque no fueran a estar solos, podría lograrlo.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, pero si no, déjenme un comentario y díganme qué les gustaría que pasara o qué no les gustó para cambiarlo, en verdad sus comentarios me ayudan a ser una mejor escritora. Actualizaré pronto, espero :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Noche de cita

**Hola a todos, esto será rápido, sólo quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia y espero me dejen algún comentario en este capítulo. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

"_Así es, esa chica que camina por los pasillos, de cabello castaño, con una carpeta en los brazos, un gorro color gris y que se confunde con la gente, soy yo. Marley Rose. No creo que alguno de ustedes pueda reconocerme si algún día llegamos a coincidir, no soy exactamente lo que se dice 'bonita', no llevo puesto un uniforme de porrista, ni un hermoso vestido con zapatos que hacen juego y que en cualquier caso haga resaltar la figura que tampoco tengo, no soy delgada ni sexy como esa chica Kitty Wilde que al principio siempre trataba de hacerme la vida imposible, y no la culpo, soy sólo una chica más del montón, lo único bueno en mí y que me hace destacar de las demás personas es mi voz, pero al parecer no soy lo suficientemente buena como esa chica Rachel Berry de la que todos hablar, jamás la conocí pero por lo que he escuchado es única, quisiera ser un poco como ella, estoy segura de que ella jamás les habría arruinado las seccionales a todos, sólo espero que ya me hayan perdonado, y creo que ya lo hicieron, ahora más que nunca debo concentrarme para las regionales, no podemos perder, ellos no lo soportarían y tampoco yo. Es uno de esos momentos en los que te das cuenta de que no puedes fallar porque todos confían en ti y sabes que no puedes decepcionarlos. Al menos ahora Kitty y yo somos amigas, no es que lo haya pedido, claramente somos muy diferentes pero supongo que es mejor tenerla de amiga a tenerla de enemiga, además no es tan mala como parece, podrá ser fría y cruel por fuera, pero estoy segura de que hay algo de bondad dentro de ella y ese será mi propósito, sacar lo mejor de ella y convertirla en una mejor persona, será un reto para mí y algo bueno para ella, sé que en el fondo es una buena persona, como aquella vez que accedió a invitar a Unique a su pijamada aunque no éramos amigas, o cuando me ayudó a perder peso para que pudiera entrar en el vestido de Sandy para el musical, sé que no es correcto e incluso puede sonar asqueroso pero eso demuestra que se preocupa por mí y sé que tenía buenas intenciones, o qué tal el otro día cuando le dije que iba a salir con Ryder, en vez de molestarse porque no podía salir con ella se ofreció a ir conmigo en una cita doble y ayudarme con ese tema, agradezco que lo hiciera porque aunque en realidad quería salir a solas con Ryder, creo que es mejor la idea de la cita doble, así no habrá silencios incómodos y no tendré que preocuparme por parecer estúpida, como sea, es bueno saber que puedo contar con Kitty, se supone que ella levará a un amigo y al parecer también es amigo de Ryder, ¿me pregunto quién podrá ser? Debe ser un jugador de fútbol, en realidad no conozco a nadie del equipo salvo a Ryder, pero debe ser una buena persona"_

En cuanto Marley vio a Kitty acercándose a ella dejó de divagar en sus pensamientos y corrió a encontrarse con ella.

-Hola Kitty –dijo sonriente.

-Hey Marley, luces tan delgada hoy –dijo con una sonrisa que era dudoso si era falsa o verdadera.

-¿En serio? –la chica dio un rápido vistazo a sí misma para comprobar que lo que decía su amiga era cierto pero para ella seguía luciendo igual –Gracias –respondió tímidamente.

-¿Estás lista para la noche? –preguntó

-Yo… uh… claro… pero sobre eso… yo… quería preguntarte algo…

Kitty puso los ojos como si comprendiera lo que trataba de decirle –Quieres que invite a un nerd o a un friki para que te sientas más cómoda y que sea yo la que salga con Ryder.

-No, no –corrigió –quiero decir, estoy bien con eso, puedes llevar a quien tú quieras, pero eso era lo que quería preguntarte…

-Quieres saber quién irá conmigo a la cita –Afirmó.

-Sí … yo… no es como si quisiera saber pero… bueno en realidad… me gustaría… quisiera saber quién irá con nosotros…

-Descuida –dijo comprensiva poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga –lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Bien –dijo la morena –entonces ¿quién es?

-No puedo decirte –dijo casi interrumpiéndola –lo siento Marley pero es un secreto, todo lo que puedo decirte es que ahora estamos saliendo.

-¿En serio? Eso es increíble Kitty –dijo amablemente –Me alegro por ti!

-Oh, no te alegres todavía –murmuró

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó extrañada

-Sólo dije que lo conocerías hoy por la noche, espero que aún te alegres por mí entonces.

-C-claro –dijo extrañada.

No había logrado entender que quiso decir con eso pero para ese momento la porrista rubia ya se había ido, así que ahora tendría que esperar hasta la noche para saber qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso.

Las clases continuaron y el tiempo pasó considerablemente rápido en comparación con otros días que parecen eternos. Aunque Marley estaba algo nerviosa por su cita, se había prometido a sí misma no estropear las cosas así que no se pondría nerviosa y todo saldría bien, despreciando el hecho de que ni si quiera sabía exactamente con quién iba a salir. Por fin fue hora de ir al club Glee y como de costumbre el Sr. Schue les dio la tarea de la semana, todos parecían emocionados al igual que siempre, al menos sus lecciones son mejores que las de Finn, a todos les agradaba pero había que reconocerlo, el chico no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigir un coro, aunque había estado aprendiendo mucho en el corto tiempo que estuvo con ellos.

Saliendo de la reunión con el coro, Marley fue corriendo hacia la cocina a encontrarse con su madre, había ciertas cosas que debía hablar con ella.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó entusiasmada.

-¡Marley! –Respondió de la misma manera, al tiempo que se abrazaban -¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es temprano, creí que te quedarías a platicar con tus amigos un poco más.

-Oh, no esta vez –Contestó soriente.

-¿En serio? –Levantó una ceja –¿Ni siquiera con ese chico Jake o con tu nuevo amigo Ryder?

-No madre –Suspiró y dijo con decepción –Las cosas con Jake jamás funcionarían y con Ryder… -Al decir su nombre, su rostro cambió de inmediato y una sonrisa apareció en él.

-Oh, ya entiendo –Dijo la Millie guiñando el ojo.

-¡Madre! –Dijo aún sonriente y sonrojada –No es lo que estás pensando –Aclaró –Ryder y yo sólo somos amigos.

La Sra. Rose hizo un gesto de incredulidad, era obvio que entre esos dos había algo más, no la había visto sonrojarse de esa manera desde que le gustaba Jake.

-Pero… -Continuó la castaña –De eso quería hablarte… Hoy por la noche tendré una cita con él… –Dijo haciendo aún más evidente su sonrisa nerviosa –Será una cita de amigos –Corrigió.

-¿Una cita de amigos? –Preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, también irán Kitty y un acompañante –Agregó.

-¿Hablas de aquella porrista mal educada que te ha estado molestando desde el principio del año? –Preguntó con una expresión algo molesta, no con su hija, confiaba en ella, jamás se molestaría con ella, pero no podía imaginar como alguien dulce como Marley podía ser amiga de semejante zorra.

-Sí… -Respondió nerviosamente –Pero ya cambió –La defendió –No espero que de la nada sea otra persona pero ha sido muy amable conmigo desde el musical, me invitó a una pijamada en su casa, a elegir un traje de superheroína para nuestro dueto, y hasta se ofreció a acompañarme en mi cita con Ryder.

-No lo sé hija, no confío del todo en ella –Le advirtió con serenidad.

-No tienes de que preocuparte mamá, estaré bien –Le dijo reconfortante al tiempo que ponía su brazo alrededor de ella.

-Está bien, si tú dices que está bien, lo está –Sonrio y luego preguntó –Y ¿Quién va a ser el otro chico que vaya con ustedes?

-No lo sé –Se encogió de hombros –Kitty dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien nuevo y que quería que fuera una sorpresa para la noche, supongo que lo sabré entonces.

-Está bien –Respondió la Sra. Rose y ambas se dieron un último abrazo antes de recoger sus cosas para irse a su casa.

A pesar de que la cita sería hasta las 8:00 pm, Marley pasó toda la tarde pensando en qué debería usar, que Kitty fuera con ellos sería una gran idea, ya había discutido eso consigo misma antes pero eso significaba que tendría que esforzarse mucho más en su vestuario porque si de algo podía estar segura era que Kitty era una chica hermosa y seguro luciría radiante en la noche. Eso podría representar un problema para ella, ¿y si Ryder la prefiere a ella? ¿y si no logra verse lo suficientemente bien para él? ¿y si no quiere volver a salir con ella?

Pensando en lo que podría pasar se le fue toda la tarde y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era prácticamente hora de que Ryder pasara a recogerla, no tuvo más tiempo para arreglarse, así que sólo tomó un par de Jeans vaqueros, unos botines cafés y una linda blusa blanca con una flor en un costado, se cepilló el pelo rápidamente y lo peinó sólo con una diadema del mismo color que tenía encima de su buró. Ella sabía que no lucía hermosa como hubiera querido lucir pero Ryder no pensaba lo mismo. La contempló mientras bajaba por las escaleras, esperándola abajo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba abierta y francamente tampoco le importaba, sólo quería verla por más tiempo.

-WOW –Dijo el chico asombrado –Marley, luces increíble.

La castaña rió de los nervios al igual que siempre -¿En serio lo crees? –Preguntó extrañada –Sabes el hecho de que vayamos a salir… como amigos –Aclaró –No quiere decir que tengas que alagarme –Sonrió.

-Lo sé –Respondió sin poder dejar de mirarla –Pero en verdad luces increíble.

-¡Sólo vámonos! –Le dijo sonriente, jaló su brazo y lo llevó hacia afuera de la casa para dirigirse al restaurante.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar y un mesero los llevó hasta su mesa, que por cierto estaba vacía, Kitty y su acompañante aún no habían llegado, no dieron importancia a eso, se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar sobre sus vidas y a reír sin parar, aunque después de esperar unos minutos Marley comenzó a pensar que no vendrían.

-¡Estás loco! –Rió la castaña al escuchar las divertidas historias del chico..

Ryder también reía al ver las expresiones de la castaña pero algo hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, miró a su alrededor y vio un rostro conocido, y no era precisamente uno que deseaba encontrar por ahí.

-Marley –Dijo sonando serio.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó algo preocupada -¿Dije algo? Porque quiero que sepas que esta es mi primera cita, que no es una cita –aclaró nuevamente –con algún chico, y el único chico con el que me gustaría estar ahora es…

-Jake –Dijo con una expresión seria.

-¡NO! –Respondió de inmediato –Lo que alguna vez llegué a sentir por él ya se…

-No –Corrigió –Digo que ahí está Jake –Dijo señalándolo.

La castaña giró su cabeza 90° y en efecto, ahí estaba en menor de los Puckerman, parecía desorientado o estar buscando a alguien, pero lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era investigar quién sería su nueva conquista. Siguió pensando eso hasta que vio que se acercaba a la chica que probablemente había estado buscando antes, era rubia, estaba de espaldas así que no pudo ver su rostro hasta que se dio la vuelta y fue entonces cuando la reconoció.

-Hola chicos –Saludó Kitty alegremente.

-Hola… -La otra chica respondió a su saludo.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –Interrumpió Ryder molesto.

-Es mi cita –Contestó la rubia.

-Pero dijiste que…

-Así es Marley, ahora Jake y yo estamos saliendo de nuevo –Dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba más a él -¿No es grandioso?... ¿No te importa, cierto? –Preguntó interesada.

-N-no… no, claro que no –Respondió nerviosamente.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces ¿Les parece si ordenamos? –Preguntó mientras la castaña se levantaba de su asiento en el gabinete para dejarles lugar a los otros dos chicos, luego se sentó del otro lado con Ryder.

-¿Podrías acompañarme un momento Jake? –Preguntó en ese mismo instante.

-Uh, claro –Respondió Jake algo desconfiado.

Ryder caminó, seguido por el otro chico, un par de metros a través del restaurante hasta que llegaron a un rincón cerca de los baños en donde no había mesas ni personas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó cuando finalmente se detuvo.

-Estoy saliendo con Kitty… -Comenzó a explicar.

-Sí, ya lo sé –Interrumpió haciendo un ademán con las manos -¿Y desde cuándo? Porque sólo hace unos días seguías según tú "muy enamorado" –hizo comillas en el aire –de Marley, ¿qué pasó? –comenzó a molestarse.

-Sé que al principio no tiene mucha lógica pero la única razón por la que terminé con Kitty fue porque quería estar con Marley, y aunque aún me gusta, claramente acercarme a ella ahora no es la mejor opción, ella parece estar muy feliz contigo y yo respeto eso.

-¿Por qué creo que traes algo entre manos? –Preguntó molesto no prestando atención al o que acababa de decir.

-No lo sé –Respondió –Pero te aseguro que no estoy escondiendo nada –Dijo dándole una palmada en los hombros –Creo que las cosas con Kitty podrían funcionar –Después agregó –Sé que no te agrado y tú a mi tampoco pero podríamos no pelear al menos por esta noche… por las chicas.

El chico se quedó pensativo por unos momentos pero después decidió aceptar el trato y lo cerró dándole un apretón de manos.

-Creo que voy a ordenar el filete con papas y aderezo mil hojas –Dijo la chica morena mientras leía el menú que sostenía con sus manos.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no –Interrumpió la rubia sentada enfrente de ella -¿Tienes idea de cuántas calorías tiene el filete? –La miró y después agregó –Además en este lugar sirven las raciones aún más grandes que en los demás restaurantes.

-Pero dijiste que estaba más delgada –Dijo extrañada

-Lo estás Marley –Respondió con una sonrisa hipócrita –Te ves hermosa esta noche –La chica morena sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga –Y es por eso que deberías cuidarte, lo último que quieres es perder todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora en una sola noche.

Justo en ese momento los chicos que se habían ido regresaron y se sentaron en sus lugares del gabinete junto a sus respectivas citas, tomaron las cartas y comenzaron a leer para decidir sus órdenes.

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo tomar su orden? –Preguntó la mesera amablemente, sacando una libreta y un lapicero de su delantal, en cuanto llegó a su gabinete.

-Quiero ordenar la ensalada de la casa pero en vez de pasas quiero nueces y no quiero que tenga queso, huevo, cebolla, ni aderezo –Pidió la porrista rubia –Ah, y con mucho pollo –Agregó.

-Claro –Respondió la mesera, algo extrañada – ¿Algo más?

-Uh… -Marley estaba a punto de ordenar pero volteó a ver a la rubia y recordó lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos, aún estaba insegura acerca de su peso y ella tenía razón, no podía echar a perder todo lo que con tanto trabajo había logrado, y menos ahora que creía que comenzaba a sentir algo por Ryder y tal vez él podía corresponderla –Yo… uh… quiero… lo mismo que ella.

-¿Ensalada de la casa? –Preguntó.

-Sí –Respondió y luego añadió –pero sin pollo.

-Muy bien –Respondió la mesera mientras anotaba en su libreta –Y ustedes ¿qué van a ordenar? –Preguntó a los chicos.

-Lo mismo que ellas –Jake respondió y Ryder lo secundó.

-Seguro –Dijo la mesera –En seguida estarán sus órdenes –Se dio la vuelta y llevó las órdenes al los chefs.

En cuanto la mesera se fue de ahí Kitty comenzó a hablar acerca de ella misma y lo que le había pasado en el día, Marley y Jake escuchaban sus relatos, asentían con la cabeza y ocasionalmente hacían algún comentario acerca de alguno de ellos, pero Ryder no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, al principio estaba escuchándola pero cuando la conversación se volvió sólo de ella dejó de hacerlo y comenzó a contar el tiempo que pasaba. Marley se daba cuenta de ello y se sentía mal, había aceptado que Kitty asistiera a la cita para no arruinar las cosas y parecía que de todos modos estaba saliendo todo mal.

En un momento de la conversación Ryder se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y tan pronto como él lo hizo, la castaña hizo lo mismo y lo siguió hasta afuera del restaurante.

-¡Ryder! –Gritó mientras corría tras de él.

Al escuchar sus llamados el chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia ella, suspiró –Si no querías salir conmigo sólo tenías que decírmelo.

-¿Qué? –Se desconcertó -¿Por qué crees que… -Comenzó y se detuvo –Es por Jake ¿cierto? No sabía que él iba a venir, ni que te fueras a molestar…

-No es por él, y no me molesta –Aseguró –El problema es Kitty.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó algo molesta.

-Porque con sus conversaciones egoístas está arruinando nuestra cita –dijo molesto y después agregó desconcertado, pero feliz para sus adentros al ver que la chica estaba sonriendo -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –respondió –Es sólo que no deberíamos estar peleando por eso, se supone que decidimos tener una cita… de amigos –Aclaró sin dejar de sonreír –para pasarla bien.

-Tienes razón –Dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa –No voy a dejar que ella arruine esta noche –Agregó –Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Si volvemos allá, volverá a pasar lo mismo y…

-¿Quién dice que tenemos que regresar? –Dijo Marley riendo y ambos chicos caminaron alejándose del restaurante, bromeando y empujándose por el camino hacia la casa de las Rose.

-¿Podrías decirme de de nuevo por qué hago esto? –Preguntó Jake agobiado.

-Porque tú como yo queremos mantener a esos dos separados, a ti te gusta Marley y yo sólo quiero cobrarle que arruinara mi relación contigo –El chico la miró y después agregó –Además Ryder es un chico muy sexy, no me molestaría tener que consolarlo por su dolorosa ruptura con Marley.

-Espera ¿entonces lo de ellos sí es oficial? –Preguntó desconcertado –Además tú fuiste la que arruinó nuestra relación, ella no tuvo nada que ver.

-¿A quién le importa?... Además no vamos a esperar a que sí sea oficial ¿o sí?

-Lo sé, pero aún no entiendo tu plan –Respondió.

Kitty puso los ojos y suspiró –Convencí a Marley convertir su cita con Ryder en una cita doble, nosotros fingimos estar saliendo para poder acompañarlos, entonces no podrán estar solos, para que no puedan hablar así no llegarán a nada, ella se pondrá celosa porque creerá que tú y yo en verdad somos novios de nuevo y así tú podrás salir con ella finalmente.

-¿Y crees que funcione? –Preguntó.

-Claro –Respondió con una sonrisa que parecía más hipócrita que sincera.

Pero Kitty tenía otros planes, desde el momento en que su 'ex-novio-tres-pezones' terminó con ella, se había propuesto traerlo de vuelta, nadie terminaba con ella y menos por una chica menos atractiva que ella. Por lo pronto las primeras dos partes de su plan estaban completas, la primera: hacerle creer a Jake que está de su lado y que lo ayudará a llegar a Marley; y la segunda: Lograr que creyera su mentira de los 'novios falsos' y se uniera su 'plan' que también era falso. Y ahora sólo faltaba la tercer y más importante: convertir el juego en una realidad y hacer que el menor de los Puckerman se diera cuenta de todo lo que perdió al terminar con ella... ah! y por supuesto, la parte de separar a Marley de Ryder también era verdad. Ese era el verdadero plan de Kitty Wilde.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado pero de cualquier manera por favor déjenme un comentario para saber cómo mejorar o qué les gustaría leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Deberías estar conmigo

**Creo que esta vez no tardé mucho en actualizar, no tengo mucho tiempo así que los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Las calles estaban oscuras, la noche recién había caído pero aún se podían distinguir claramente los rostros de las personas y los objetos en ellas. Ryder y Marley corrían y reían a través de ellas camino a la casa de la chica, no quedaba muy lejos el restaurante y estando en compañía el uno del otro habían decidido caminar hasta allá, así al menos disfrutarían una parte de la noche después de lo que había pasado en el restaurante con su nueva amiga. Rápidamente llegaron a su destino y en ese preciso momento la Sra. Rose salía de la casa con una enorme bolsa de basura para llevarla al basurero de enfrente.

-Hola chicos –Saludó alegremente.

-Hola mamá –Respondió la castaña a su saludo.

-Buenas noches señora Rose –Saludó el otro chico –Déjeme ayudarla –Dijo mientras llevaba la bolsa al bote de basura.

-Muchas gracias… Ryder? –Respondió dándole una sonrisa -¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó extrañada –Creí que no volverías hasta más tarde –Le dijo a su hija.

-Las cosas no salieron tan bien –Respondió algo decepcionada –Así que pensamos que podríamos continuar con nuestra cita de amigos en casa… si no te molesta –Agregó.

-¡Por supuesto que no Marley! Sabes que tus amigos siempre serán bienvenidos –Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda –Pasa Ryder –Le dijo mostrándole el camino mientras ambas entraban a la casa también –Voy a traerles algo de cenar –Dijo una vez que los chicos estuvieron sentados en el comedor.

-Uh… no para mí mamá –Interrumpió –Con lo que cené en el restaurante estoy llena.

-Pero es pastel de manzana… tu favorito.

-Lo siento mamá, pero en verdad no podría comer más –Se disculpó pensando en las palabras de Kitty –Será en otra ocasión.

-Qué lástima –Dijo la Sra. Rose -¿Qué hay de ti Ryder?

-Uh, claro –Respondió –La comida de la cafetería ha mejorado desde que usted está ahí, estoy seguro de que todas sus recetas son increíbles.

-No es para tanto –Respondió –Pero estoy segura de que te encantará, iré a traerte un poco –Dijo mientras salía del comedor para ir a la cocina por una rebanada de pastel.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el chico preocupado –Sé que el pastel de manzana es tu favorito porque lo dijiste una vez en el club Glee ¿por qué no quisiste probarlo? También sé que adoras la comida de tu mamá al igual que todos nosotros… y no me digas que comiste demasiado porque ni siquiera habían servido nuestras órdenes cuando nos fuimos.

-La verdad… -Marley dudaba un poco, no podía decirle a Ryder que no quería engordar, se decepcionaría de ella, ni tampoco podía mentirle porque claramente la conocía demasiado bien –Yo…

-¿Sigues haciéndolo? –Murmuró para que su madre no escuchara.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó desconcertada.

-Ya sabes… –Respondió haciendo señas con sus dedos.

-¡NO! –Interrumpió cuidando no levantar demasiado la voz.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? –Repitió la pregunta.

-Yo… Cuando comencé a… hacerlo… me sentí muy mal y me costó mucho trabajo pero al fin creo que logré bajar un poco de peso y realmente no quiero echarlo a perder, no quiero tener que pasar por lo mismo ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasé?

-No –Respondió –Pero tampoco tengo idea de por qué lo haces –La castaña iba a responder pero él continuó –Marley eres hermosa, delgada y la chica más talentosa que he conocido.

-Es claro que no has conocido a Rachel Berry…

-Deja de compararte con ella –Interrumpió desesperado –No te hagas esto, tú eres increíble y no puedes pasarte la vida comparándote con los demás para ver quién es más talentosa, o más bonita que tú.

-Aquí está el postre –Llegó la Sra. Rose sonriente –Traje uno para ti también Marley por si cambias de opinión, espero que les guste… bueno, los dejo para que platiquen, tengo que hacer algunas cosas –Se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Lo siento… es sólo que… yo… -Las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de su rostro pero logró resistirlo y no llorar –En toda mi vida no me he sentido aceptada en ninguna parte y es por eso que constantemente trato de compararme con todos los que me rodean, porque es la única forma en la que siento que pertenezco a algo.

-Bueno, ya no más –Dijo el chico mientras tomaba sus manos –Ahora estás en el club Glee, un lugar donde todo el mundo pertenece, además me tienes a mí y sabes que siempre podrás ser tú misma conmigo, yo no te juzgaré ni esperaré que seas diferente –Levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, permanecieron así por unos segundos hasta que Ryder continuó –Todo lo que te pido a cambio es que seas tú misma y nadie más, que hagas y comas lo que te gusta, no lo que una porrista que dice ser tu amiga te dice, porque tú eres maravillosa tal y como eres… ahora come tu rebanada de pastel, no me obligues a hacerlo yo –Agregó y Marley rió.

Al día siguiente en el club Glee Ryder llegó más temprano que otros días para preparar algo que estuvo planeando toda la noche, más tarde el Sr. Schuester entró a la sala y la clase comenzó.

-Mr. Schue –Ryder habló cuando la clase estaba a punto de terminar –¿Pudo presentar algo que he estado preparando?

-Claro Ryder –Respondió con entusiasmo -¡Sorpréndenos!

El chico se levantó del asiento donde estaba sentado y pasó al frente, hizo algunas indicaciones a la banda y a los demás chicos del club le hicieran coros como era costumbre hacerlos en todas las presentaciones.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

En cuanto Ryder comenzó a cantar Marley no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso por ella.

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me_

_Do I look okay? I say_

Ryder se acercó al lugar donde estaba sentada Marley, le dio la mano y la condujo hacia el frente con él.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Todos parecían disfrutar de la canción y participar haciendo coros, excepto Kitty y Jake, la primera porque no podía creer cómo un chico como Ryder podía estar interesado en alguien como Marley, y el segundo porque no podía creer como Marley podía preferir estar con alguien como Ryder y no con él.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what your searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

Una vez que terminó la canción todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a acercarse a Ryder para felicitarlo por su gran interpretación, incluyendo al Sr. Schue.

-Buen trabajo Ryder –Lo felicitó y le dio una palmada en la espalda –Esa es exactamente la actitud que necesitamos para ganar las seccionales.

-Gracias Sr. Schue –Sonrió.

-Gracias –Se acercó Marley y le dio un abrazo rápido.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundido.

-Por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí –Respondió nerviosa pero con una sonrisa al igual que siempre.

-Somos amigos ¿no? –Se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar.

Marley se quedó parada en el mismo lugar mientras lo observaba salir y sin querer dejó escapar un suspiró.

-Vaya –Habló Jake y la chica dio un pequeño salto porque no se lo esperaba -¿Me perdí de algo?

-Hola –Saludó nerviosa -¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó riendo desconcertada.

-De ti y Ryder –Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa –Hasta donde sabía sólo eran amigos, pero veo que las cosas cambiaron.

-No, no, claro que no –Corrigió –Seguimos siendo sólo amigos.

-Pues no me pareció eso hace unos minutos –Interrumpió la conversación Kitty mientras tomaba el brazo de Jake y lo ponía alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo… debo irme –Dijo Jake y se quitó el brazo de encima, luego salió de la sala del coro.

-Así que… ahora sales con el chico más guapo de la escuela? –Preguntó Kitty en cuanto su "novio" salió de la sala, estaba molesta porque se fue y la dejó ahí sin decirle nada.

-¿Qué? Claro que no –Aclaró.

-Qué mal –Dijo Kitty fingiendo lástima –Me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos más citas dobles como mejores amigas, sobre todo ahora que Jake y yo estamos en nuestro mejor momento –Dicho esto se fue de ahí, con algo de suerte aún alcanzaría al menor de los Puckerman.

Marley no dijo nada y sólo agachó la cabeza, lo que le había dicho Kitty por alguna razón la había deprimido, estaba feliz por ellos, en verdad lo estaba pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo serían las cosas si ella estuviera en el lugar de su amiga. Estaba confundida, y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era cantar.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a Kitty a lo lejos hablar con sus amigas, se veía tan feliz, realizada y popular, ella era todo lo que ella quería ser.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Se quedó parada en en el mismo pasillo y después de que las demás porristas se fueron llegó Jake y saludó a su novia con un beso.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

Al verlos besarse otra vez, no pudo evitar sentirse mal de nuevo, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de ahí, lo hizo y siguió caminando pero para su mala suerte los recuerdos seguían dentro de su mente, y era imposible no recordarlos.

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time How could you not know_

_Baby you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Decidió irse a su casa caminando, tenía mucho en qué pensar, después de lo que había cantado no cabía duda alguna… seguía enamorada de Jake Puckerman y a menos que sufriera de una fuerte caída no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció? La verdad no me gustó mucho el final ni Jarley pero tengo que hacer algo así para poder seguir con la historia. En fin, si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario porfa díganmelo para poder mejorar y así el siguiente capítulo será mejor jaja. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Por cierto las canciones que utilizé:**

_**Just The Way You Are **_**- Bruno Mars**

_**You Belong With Me**_**- Taylor Swift**


	4. Chapter 4: Perdido

**Hola a todos, de nuevo, creo que este fic sí lo estoy actualizando rápido jaja. Bien seré breve, espero que les guste este capítulo, en verdad no me gusta Jarley pero creo que debo hacer algo así para poder seguir mi historia.**

* * *

Sólo había pasado un día desde que Marley se dio cuenta de que tal vez aún no superaba a Jake, pero ahora más que nunca de verdad lo sentía, por un momento creyó que esa etapa de su vida había terminado pero no era así. Ahora mismo caminaba sola por el pasillo como solía hacerlo siempre, a veces Ryder la acompañaba pero él estaba en práctica con el equipo y Kitty con las porristas así que estaba sola, una vez más.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Escuchó una voz bastante conocida detrás de ella, fue muy de repente así que no pudo evitar saltar del susto –Lo siento –se disculpó –¿Te asusté?

-No, no –se apresuró a corregir después de un momento –sólo que no te vi venir –sonrió a penas visiblemente.

-Entonces ¿te acompaño? –insistió el menor de los Puckerman.

-Claro –respondió sin pensarlo dos veces pero en cuanto salieron de la escuela pensó que tal vez no sería tan buena idea, Kitty apenas comenzaba a aceptarla y aunque no tenía nada de malo, conociéndola no creía que lo tomara de una buena manera, pero no pudo resistirse cuando se lo propuso y ahora ya era tarde para negarse.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada durante la mitad del camino hasta que Marley al fin se decidió a hablar después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio. -Y… ¿desde cuándo decidiste volver con Kitty?

-En realidad –respondió el chico, después suspiró mientras dejaba de caminar y se paraba frente a su acompañante para que hiciera lo mismo –No estamos saliendo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó desconcertada –Pero la cita doble…

-Es decir sí estamos saliendo pero no como novios, sólo como amigos o como chicos anteriormente populares –Explicó.

-Oh –respondió y ambos siguieron caminando.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Decidió romper el hielo -¿Estás saliendo con Ryder?

-Sí –dijo sin pensarlo pero luego corrigió –Quiero decir… sólo como amigos, Ryder es una increíble persona y me encanta pasar el tiempo con él, podría decir que es mi mejor amigo, sé que no te agrada pero si lo trataras un poco más…

-Escucha Marley –la interrumpió –No tengo nada en contra suya pero hay personas que simplemente no pueden llevarse bien y creo que somos de ellas.

Después de eso Marley no se atrevía a decir nada más, para su buena suerte su casa estaba exactamente en la siguiente cuadra así que estaba salvada.

Una vez que la castaña estaba en su casa, Jake Puckerman siguió su camino hacia su casa, no le quedaba muy lejos pero el tiempo fue suficiente como para pensar en lo que iba a ser ¡lo había arruinado! Le había dicho a Marley que no era novio de Kitty sin pensarlo y para corregirlo inventó una buena explicación excepto por el pequeño detalle de que ahora ella no estaría celosa y en vez de eso pensaría que no es un buen chico y dejaría de interesarse en él. Realmente no estaba enamorado de ella, simplemente no podía concebir que alguien menos apuesto y talentoso que él tuviera su atención.

_Just because I'm losing__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lost__  
__Doesn't mean I'll stop__  
__Doesn't mean I would cross_

A su mente venían cientos de recuerdos, cuando su padre los abandonó, ver a su madre trabajando de mesera para poder sostenerlos a ambos, los slushies que había recibido en la escuela desde que se había unido al coro...

_Just because I'm hurting__  
__Doesn't mean I'm hurt__  
__Doesn't mean I didn't get__  
__What I deserved__  
__No better and no worse__  
_

Ahora que pensaba en el coro, pensaba también en sus amigos, y eso lo llevaba a Marley, esa tarde que compartieron en las escaleras del campo de futbol que parecía como una escena de una película romántica.

_I just got lost__  
__Every river that I tried to cross__  
__Every door I ever tried was locked__  
__Ohhh and I'm...__  
__Just waiting 'til the shine wears off__You might be a big fish__  
__In a little pond__  
__Doesn't mean you've won__  
__'Cause along may come__  
__A bigger one__  
_

Y esto lo llevaba a Kitty… la chica que estaba arruinando o ayudándolo a conseguir lo que quería, sabía que no podía confiar en ella pero en estos momentos no veía otra salida.

_And you'll be lost__  
__Every river that you tried to cross__  
__Every gun you ever held went off_

Entonces pensó en Ryder, ¿cómo es que hacía para conseguir siempre lo que quería? Era apuesto, popular, tenía amigos por todas partes y lo peor de todo tenía la atención de Marley.

_Ohhh and I'm...__  
__Just waiting until the firing stopped__  
__Ohhh and I'm...__  
__Just waiting 'til the shine wears off__Ohhh and I'm...__  
__Just waiting 'til the shine wears off__  
__Ohhh and I'm...__  
__Just waiting 'til the shine wears off_

Y fue así como lo decidió, si de todos modos Ryder terminaría captando la atención de la morena, no importaba cuánto se esforzara él por conseguirlo, jamás lo haría, entonces desde ahora dejaría de preocuparse por ello, volvería a ser el mismo mujeriego de siempre, y pensándolo mejor era mejor, podría coquetear con todas las chicas y salir cuantas quisiera sin tener que ponerse serio, volvería a ser el tipo problemático de la escuela, después de todo era un Puckerman y si algo podía hacer mejor que nadie era atraer a las chicas comportándose como tal, eso haría de ahora en adelante y si no daba resultado al menos la pasaría bien.

Así que a la mañana siguiente se le vio caminando por los pasillos con la cabeza en alto, su chaqueta de cuero, lentes de sol y saludando a todas las chicas que comenzaban a hablar de él con sus amigas. Las cosas eran como antes. Sólo faltaba una cosa…

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?! –preguntó la porrista casi gritando y como era de esperarse todos voltearon de inmediato.

-No lo digas así –respondió en un tono algo hipócrita –sabes que tú y yo jamás estuvimos saliendo oficialmente así que digamos que sólo es un respiro.

-¿Un respiro? ¿Un respiro? –Levantó la voz de nuevo –¡Nadie me dice que debemos "tomar un respiro"! –Lo apuntó con su dedo –El hecho de que seas un Puckerman y creas que volviendo a usar esa ridícula chaqueta que luce mejor en mí que en ti, volverás a ser tan popular como lo eras antes no te da el derecho a botarme como si fuera basura! ¡Dos veces!

-No te estoy botando sólo…

-¡Cállate! –Gritó haciendo un ademán con sus manos –No necesito tus estúpidas explicaciones –Hizo un esfuerzo por sonar calmada –Está bien –dijo –Si quieres terminar conmigo, ¡bien! Acabas de perder todo esto –dijo señalando todo su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta para irse –Ah! Pero eso también significa que has perdido mi apoyo, así que despídete de tu adorada hija de la cocinera porque sin mi ayuda ella jamás será tuya! –le dio un empujón y se marchó furiosa empujando también al resto de los estudiantes que se cruzaba en su camino.

Estaba furiosa, pero más que esto estaba dolida y decepcionada. Si Jake la hubiera botado por Marley al menos estaría más tranquila porque podía competir contra ella y superarla en todos los aspectos, menos en la altura y masa corporal. Pero no, él la botó por mujeriego, había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes aunque quizás peor y eso por alguna razón le dolía. Pensando en todo esto las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos pero no podía permitir que nadie la viera así, desafortunadamente en un vano intento por escapar y pasar desapercibida, Marley la vio y como era de esperarse corrió tras de ella. La porrista intentó perderá pero su intento fue inútil una vez más porque la chica la alcanzó entrando al baño en donde esperaba refugiarse.

-¡Kitty espera! –Marley entró al baño y la sujetó del brazo -¿qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?

¡Qué pregunta tan más estúpida! Pensó, obviamente no estaba bien, estaba llorando incontenidamente y le preguntaba si estaba bien?

-¿Qué pasó? –insistió la otra chica.

-Jake terminó conmigo –dijo entre lágrimas pero intentando sonar despreocupada.

En cuanto oyó esto la morena abrazó a su amiga y le puso la cabeza en su pecho mientras trataba de calmarla.

-Lo siento tanto –dijo después de que la porrista ya había terminado de llorar.

-No entiendo por qué –respondió aún afligida –Él te gusta ¿no? Y ahora ambos están libres.

Marley no sabía que responder, claro que el aún le gustaba pero no podía decírselo a Kitty y menos después de que había terminado con ella, sería desconsiderado y quizás significaría también su muerte social porque conociéndola no creía que se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-No –dijo luego de unos segundos –bueno, no lo sé –corrigió.

-Pues más vale que te olvides de él –respondió limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro -¿Sabes por qué terminó conmigo? –preguntó y la morena negó con su cabeza –Porque volvió a las andadas –se autocontestó –Después de todo es un Puckerman, no se podía esperar otra cosa de él, es un mujeriego estúpido sin algún tipo de escrúpulos que sólo utiliza a las mujeres para divertirse y para olvidarse de lo solo que está porque eso es exactamente su estilo de vida, está más solo que un perro pero al menos el perro no juega con los sentimientos de otros perros.

Ciertamente Kitty tenía razón, Jake siempre había sido un mujeriego y ambas fueron unas ingenuas por creer que cambiaría o que al menos podía llegar a amar alguna de ellas.

Ahora Marley estaba más molesta que nunca, la primera vez que se había decepcionado de Jake fue cuando le hizo pensar que tenía sentimientos hacia ella y luego se enteró de que salía con Kitty pero esta vez era peor porque no sólo rompió su corazón, también rompió el de su amiga y eso no se quedaría así.

-Puckerman –Lo llamó con un tono severamente molesto.

-Hey Marley –volteó y saludó casi con una sonrisa -¿qué…

-¿Cómo te atreves? –gritó interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Ya supe que quieres recobrar tu antiguo estilo de vida y está perfectamente bien si es lo que quieres pero por qué tenías que botar a Kitty de esa manera?!

-No lo entiendes –respondió –ella y yo no salíamos de verdad, te lo dije el otro día, quiero volver a ser el mismo de antes, cuando mi vida era más simple y no tenía que darle cuentas a nadie, sólo quiero ser yo mismo.

-Lo sé, te entiendo, pero por qué le hiciste eso? Tienes idea de lo que ella está sintiendo ahora?

-Perdona, ¿Estamos hablando de la misma porrista loca y sin escrúpulos que no se preocupa por nada ni por nadie? Porque sinceramente yo no creo que ella pueda estar dolida ahora, te aseguro que es sólo otro de sus dramas para conmover a las personas y hacerlas creer que ella es la víctima, desgraciadamente has caído en su juego… -intentó excusarse pero fue interrumpido con una cachetada.

-¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso! –gritó nuevamente –En verdad creí que eras diferente, pero veo que me equivoqué –dijo en un tono más bajo y se fue sin dejarlo decir una sola palabra más.

Horas después, en el club Glee, Marley se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el frente pidiendo permiso a sus directores para interpretar una canción, dio unas partituras a Brad y éste comenzó a tocar la versión acústica de una canción conocida por la mayoría en ese salón.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_  
_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_  
_I should have walked, but I never had the chance_  
_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame_  
_For falling for your stupid games_  
_I wish my life could be_  
_The way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_  
_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

Todos en la sala parecían haber disfrutado de la presentación, después de todo Marley era una gran cantante y experta en baladas, todos excepto Ryder, Kitty y Jake. Los tres por diferentes motivos: Ryder no soportaba ver a Marley sufriendo por algo o alguien y aunque no había querido decírselo aún, él sabía que no estaba bien y también creía saber por qué, Kitty se identificaba con la letra de la canción porque básicamente describía el momento por el que estaba pasando y aunque tampoco quería admitirlo, no se sentía bien al respecto, de hecho había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no voltear a ver a Jake durante la canción, y éste último porque sabía que la canción estaba dirigida a él y eso le hacía ver que su plan estaba resultando al revés porque ahora no sólo no tenía la atención de Marley, ahora tampoco tenía la de Kitty y eso también le dolía un poco, no tanto como la primera pero aún dolía.

**Bueno eso es todo, creo que me quedó algo corto este capítulo pero ya la continuaré pronto y espero me queden más largos. Nuevamente les pido que comenten por favor, quisiera saber sus opiniones acerca de lo que escribo y si les gustaría una canció pídanla y veo si puedo ajustarla a la historia. Los nombres de las canciones abajo:**

**_Lost_ - Coldplay**

_**Undo It**_**- Carrie Underwood**


	5. Chapter 5: Enamorándose

**Hola a todos de nuevo, no tengo mucho tiempo así que les dejo este capítulo que espero que les guste?**

Después de escuchar la interpretación de Marley, todo el mundo sabía de qué estaba hablando, en especial Kitty ya que ella también pasaba por la misma situación, y con el mismo chico que es lo peor, fue entonces cuando Ryder supo que debía hacer algo.

Aún no le decía a Marley sus sentimientos hacia ella pero era bastante obvio que los tenía, el verla con la mirada decaída cantando la versión acústica de una canción country pensó que debería ayudarla a superar esto también como lo había hecho con su bulimia, que por cierto ya estaba mejor con ese asunto, estaba consciente de que era un proceso y que no podría superarlo de un día para otro, pero ya comía todas sus comidas de nuevo y se había desecho de todos los laxantes que cargaba en su mochila y los que estaban ocultos en uno de los cajones de su habitación, así que podríamos decir que estaba mucho mejor, sin mencionar que no había vuelto a vomitar como se lo había enseñado su nueva amiga.

En fin, Ryder no soportaba verla de esa manera así que decidió hacer algo, estuvo pensando en eso el resto de la tarde ya en su casa, entonces tomó la idea más loca que se le pudo ocurrir y al día siguiente en la mañana se apresuró a encontrar a la castaña antes de que entrara a su primera clase.

-Hey Marley! –la saludó entusiasta.

-Hey –respondió con otro estado de ánimo, claramente afligida.

-Sé que no te sientes muy bien, ¿te gustaría hablarlo? –preguntó amistosamente.

-No –le respondió e intentó cambiar su expresión facial –No, lo último que quiero es agobiarte con mis problemas, además no quiero hablar de eso, sólo quiero… deshacerme de eso y olvidarlo.

-Me alegra que digas eso –le dijo –Ven –agregó luego de un instante.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó extrañada pero sonriendo-

-Sólo ven –le respondió llamándola con una de sus mano. –luego preguntó -¿Quieres olvidarte de lo que pasó?

-Sí, pero… las clases…

-Hoy no tenemos nada importante en nuestros horarios –le respondió.

-Está bien –le dijo luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ryder tomó su mano y la llevó afuera de la escuela donde tomaron el transporte público para llegar a un parque de diversiones, donde pasaron gran parte del día divirtiéndose en todas las atracciones.

_[Ryder]:_

_I see you standing over there  
You look around without a care  
I pretend you notice me  
I look in your eyes and what you see_

Por la mente de Ryder pasaban todas las veces que había visto pasar a Marley por los pasillos, siempre que lo hacía no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada muchas veces resistiendo las ganas de decirle lo que sentía por ella y conformándose con sólo saludarla.

_[Marley]:_

_Is it made up in my mind  
Am I just wasting time?  
I think this could be love  
I'm serious_

Mientras tanto Marley también recordaba todas esas veces que veía a Ryder pasar frente a ella, aunque estaba algo confundida jamás había podido negar que Ryder provocaba algo en ella que no podía describir.

_[Marley & Ryder]_

_What if we were made for each other?  
Born to become best friends and lovers  
I want to stay right here in this moment with you  
Over and over and over again  
What if this could be a real love, a love, a love, yeah?_

Llegando al parque lo primero que hicieron fue subirse a un juego mecánico, eran unas tazas gigantes, cada una de un color distinto, con franjas e interior color blanco, que giraban alrededor de una plataforma mecánica. Compraron sus boletos y se subieron a una de ellas, que era de color morado pero en una tonalidad muy clara, más parecido al color lila.

_[Marley]_

_I don't know what to think  
Is this real or just a dream  
In my heart is where you'll be  
I'll keep waiting 'til we meet_

Después de eso subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, otra de las atracciones más famosas del lugar, aunque era sólo un simple parque de diversiones, ambos la estaban pasando muy bien, en ese momento por ejemplo, contemplaban la vista cada vez que subían mientras conversaban al igual que siempre.

_[Ryder & Marley]_

_What if were made for each other?  
Born to become best friends and lovers  
I want to stay right here in this moment with you  
Over and over and over again  
What if this could be a real love, a love, a love, yeah?_

Al bajarse de la rueda de la fortuna, corrieron al puesto más cercano a comprar algodones de azúcar, era un gran día y lo eso era lo único que podría mejorarlo.

_[Ryder]:_

_Oh, you really make my heart stop, stop, stop  
Oh what if this is real love?  
Oh what if this is real love?_

_[Marley]:  
Oh boy, you make my heart stop, you make my heart stop  
You make my heart stop_

En definitiva, éste era uno de los mejores días de sus vidas, desafortunadamente no todos podían decir lo mismo, por ejemplo Kitty, aunque trataba de ocultarlo la actitud de Jake seguía lastimándola, verlo coquetear con otras chicas era de las peores cosas que tenía que soportar todos los días, y vaya que tenía que soportar muchas cosas como los chicos tratando de coquetearle o las chicas queriendo ser como ella.

Pero el día al fin había terminado y podría irse a su casa donde al menos no había nada que le recordara a él excepto su chaqueta que se la había prestado de nuevo cuando fingían ser novios para separar a Marley de Ryder y no se la había devuelto hasta este día, una lista de reproducción en su iPod con más de 40 canciones que le recordaban a él, las fotos que se habían tomado, desde la primera hasta la última, sus actualizaciones en Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr y demás redes sociales en las que lo tenía agregado, todos sus mensajes en su celular y conversaciones en su computadora. Sólo era eso.

Jake por su parte parecía disfrutar su soltería y su simple vida de antes. Estaba en su habitación escuchando música y conectado en Facebook, todo parecía marchar bien hasta que vio una actualización de estado de Marley:

_Marley Rose:_

_Hace un minuto aproximadamente_

_Un gran día para disfrutar con una gran persona. Ahora camino al cine :D_

Aunque no decía con quién estaba era más que obvio, sólo había una sola persona que podía estar con ella en estos momentos. Ryder Lynn.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que hacía todo esto por ella, para llamar su atención, para lograr que se enamorara de él de nuevo y lo único que había logrado era juntarlos de nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que estuvieran juntos, ese debería ser él, tenía que actuar rápido. Y fue entonces cuando idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, tomó su celular y marcó un número rápidamente.

A pesar de todo Kitty seguía intentando no recordarlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a tirar sus cosas ni a borrar sus conversaciones, simplemente no lo haría y ver su número en el identificador de llamadas de su celular que estaba sonando sólo empeoraba las cosas. Estaba decidida a no contestarle pero no pudo resistirlo lo hizo.

-_Hey Kitty_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Puckerman? –respondió sonando molesta intencionalmente.

-_Estaba pensando y creo que deberíamos salir alguna vez_

-¿Qué? –preguntó en el mismo tono –Terminamos hace dos días y ya quieres salir conmigo de nuevo? Además creí que te iba muy bien en tu nuevo estilo de chico problemático.

-_Verás, parte de ser un chico problemático es salir con muchas chicas… Además creo que las cosas entre nosotros terminaron muy mal y me gustaría compensarlo, ¿qué dices?_

_-_Está bien

-_¿Qué te parece hoy? Paso por ti en unos minutos._

Kitty sabía que Jake tramaba algo, no sabía exactamente qué pero sabía que había algo detrás de sus palabras, él no invitaría a ninguna chica a salir después de haber terminado hace dos días y menos inventando un pretexto estúpido como "querer compensarla" así no funcionaban las cosas. Y entre todos sus pensamientos una idea cruzó su mente..

_¿Y si en verdad se enamoró de mí y quiere recuperarme?... No! ¿qué demonios estás pensando Kitty Wilde?! Él no se enamoró de ti. Además tú tampoco lo estás, tú no quieres estar con él, sólo quieres que vuelva para así poder botarlo, y sabes por qué? Porque eres una perra y las perras no se enamoran, sólo salen con todos los chicos que quiere porque son como diamantes, una tiene que recoger tantos como pueda._

Mientras ella pensaba y tenía una conversación consigo misma el menor de los Puckerman llegó. No creyó que llegaría tan rápido y ni siquiera estaba lista, trató de apresurarse y finalmente luego de unos minutos, estuvo lista, ambos salieron de su casa y entraron al auto del chico, quién de inmediato arrancó.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó extrañada al ver que ya había arrancado y ni siquiera sabía qué iban a hacer.

-Uh –respondió nervioso –estaba pensando que podríamos ir al cine.

-Sabes… cuando dijiste que querías "compensarme" –hizo comillas en el aire –estaba pensando en una cena o un paseo para que pudiéramos hablar o algo así.

Jake sólo rio y siguió conduciendo sin tomar en cuenta su sugerencia. En poco tiempo llegaron al cine, fue una suerte que sus casas estuvieran tan cerca del lugar, así no les tomó muchos minutos llegar. Entraron y se acercaron a la cartelera donde Kitty comenzó a buscar que película quería ver, estaba dando sus opiniones sobre cada una de las películas y mientras Jake aprovechó para buscar a ciertas personas, las cuales no fueron muy difíciles de encontrar porque eran los únicos chicos que estaban sentados en las mesas sin haberse acercado a leer la cartelera. Para su buena suerte estaba a sólo unos pasos de ellos.

-Hola chicos –saludó sentándose en una de las sillas desocupadas –qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí –fingió.

-Hola –saludó Marley casi feliz de verlo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó sonando molesto pero tratando de discimularlo.

-Vine a ver una película –respondió simplemente.

-Eso es obvio –le respondió de la misma manera que antes –pero con quién? No me digas que estás sólo porque ninguno de nosotros te lo creería.

-No, en realidad vine con…

-Ryder,Marley, ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Kitty acercándose y al llegar se sentó en la última silla que quedaba.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros –habló Ryder intentando no sonar muy obvio pero no podía evitarlo, realmente ver a Jake y a Kitty en el mismo lugar que ellos jamás había sido algo bueno y no estaba muy feliz de verlos.

-¿Qué película van a ver? –preguntó Marley para romper la tensión.

-En realidad… -comenzó la rubia tratando de explicar lo que había pensado de todas las películas hace unos momentos.

-Nos encantaría ver alguna comedia romántica –interrumpió Jake generando rostros de sorpresa por parte de los demás chicos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Marley extrañada –No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de películas.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí –respondió con simpleza –"Amor en San Francisco" suena bien –dijo sin pensarlo.

-Esa es la película que le dije a Ryder que quería ver –dijo sonriente por la "coincidencia".

Era increíble, todo salía de maravilla para el chico Puckerman, había logrado que Kitty lo acompañara, y ahora eligió la misma película que Marley quería ver, hacía tiempo que las cosas no le salían tan bien, un corto tiempo, pero de algo contaba. No fue difícil adivinar la película que verían, simplemente trató de pensar qué película vería si fuera una chica, para su suerte el haber salido con muchas de ellas lo había vuelto todo un conocedor en esos temas y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a la taquilla, pidieron los boletos y luego fueron a comprar palomitas y refresco para entrar a la sala y ver la película que habían escogido por decisión casi unánime: Marley realmente quería verla, Ryder lo hacía por ella y porque después de todo sí le gustaban ese tipo de películas, Jake sólo quería interrumpir el momento y Kitty fue la única que no dudó en expresar su descontento. Una vez dentro de la sala tomaron los asientos que habían comprado y se sentaron para verla.

La película era acerca de una joven originaria de Kansas que se muda a San Francisco, allí conoce a dos increíbles chicos que inevitablemente se enamoran de ella, pronto tendría que decidirse por uno de ellos pero ella no tenía idea de que era lo que quería. Iba más o menos a la mitad, en la parte donde ambos le pedían que tomara su desición.

-¿Con quién crees que debería quedarse? –le preguntó Jake a Marley en un susurro.

-No lo sé –respondió de la misma manera –es decir, es obvio que los dos le gustan y ambos la quieren, sería muy difícil estar en su lugar.

-Tal vez –susurró de nuevo –Pero yo creo que debería quedarse con Ian –agregó.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Bueno es obvio que el chico cometió varios errores pero también es obvio que está arrepentido y que realmente la quiere –dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella sólo pudo desviar la mirada.

Ryder pudo notar eso y tuvo que intervenir, no era que el fuera celoso y mucho menos en este caso pero él había ayudado a Marley a que lo superara como para que el llegara de nuevo a volverla enamorar y a hacerla sufrir de nuevo, no habría servido de nada lo que hizo.

-Yo pienso que debería quedarse con Chris –habló al otro lado de Marley en un susurró también, cuidando que nadie se molestara –él siempre ha sido bueno con ella y la ha querido desde al principio, no dudo que Ian lo haga ahora pero ya es tarde.

-Jamás es tarde para el amor –dijo Jake de nuevo –Además una relación entre Chris y Summer sería aburrido, ambos son tan parecidos que no tendrían nada nuevo de qué hablar, creo que Ian y Summer serían una mejor pareja porque sería algo diferente del cliché y mucho más interesante –habló en un tono más alto provocando que todos en la sala le pidieran que guardara silencio.

-Claramente no tienes idea de cómo funciona esto del amor –intentó hablar más bajo para que no le pasara lo mismo –uno no anda por la vida buscando quién es diferente a ti para tener una relación con esa persona, sólo encuentras a alguien y te enamoras, además Chris no es aburrido y tampoco Summer, obviamente ellos tienen más similitudes y eso en cierto punto es mejor que si no las tuvieran, al contrario de lo que dijiste, ellos tendrían muchos más temas de conversación que con Ian y si crees que no sería así es porque no has encontrado a alguien que sea como tú, alguien con quien te identifiques, y por cierto el hecho de que dos personas no estén peleando todo el tiempo o que no sean totalmente diferentes no los hace ser aburridos, los hace ser estables y a veces eso es mejor que algo "interesante" –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire –además Chris es mucho más sexy que Ian –agregó luego.

Marley se sentía incómoda desde hacía ya un tiempo, desde que Jake y Ryder comenzaron a discutir en susurros, especialmente porque ya que ella estaba en medio de ambos, los dos chicos tenían que acercarse y cruzarla para que el otro pudiera escuchar lo que decían.

Kitty estaba sentada al otro lado de Jake y por su parte también estaba escuchando pero aún no se había presentado la oportunidad para decir algo, hasta ahora –Ustedes dos son tan ingenuos –dijo interrumpiéndolos –Jake, tú crees que sólo porque Ian y Summer tienen muchas diferencias, son interesantes pero te tengo noticias… no lo son, y Ryder, tú crees que sólo porque Chris siempre está cuando ella lo necesita merece quedarse con ella al final, yo en cambio sé que Summer es una mosca muerta que le encanta tener a todo el mundo a sus pies cuando en realidad no es bonita o popular así que creo que se debería quedar sola porque ha hecho sufrir a ambos chicos antes y lo sigue haciendo con sus indesiciones,alguien que ni si quiera sabe lo que quiere no merece tener a dos chicos sexys tras de ella, por cierto Ryder tiene razón Jake, Chris es mucho más sexy -agregó –Espero que Ian se quede con alguien como Cynthia, ella es bonita, talentosa, popular y tiene mucha más química con él que la que Summer podría tener con todos los chicos de la película.

La discusión entre los tres se prolongó un poco más hasta que recibieron una llamada de atención de uno de los guardias de la sala y supieron que debían comportarse o de lo contrario los sacarían de la sala.

La película había terminado y la noche también, ambos chicos se habían ofrecido a llevar a Marley a su casa pero Kitty de alguna u otra forma se había salido con la suya y había logrado que Jake la llevara a ella, después de todo él la había invitado a salir.

-Así que eso fue todo?! –preguntó molesta –me invitas a salir para arreglar las cosas y para "compensarme" pero pasas la mitad de la estúpida cita hablando con Marley acerca de cómo debería perdonarte! –levantó la voz, estaban en el estacionamiento, aún no subían al auto y no había mucha gente –Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! –se interrumpió a ella misma -¿Por eso me invitaste a salir?! Para perseguirlos –dijo prácticamente gritando –No puedo creer qué bajo has caído!

-No me juzgues –respondió tratando de calmarla –tú hiciste lo mismo, recuerda que fuiste tú la que tuvo la idea de…

-Shhhhh! Podrían escucharte –le dijo tratando de hacer que bajara la voz.

-Sólo estaba siguiendo tus propios consejos pero gracias a ti me doy cuenta nuevamente de que esta no es la vida que quiero vivir, no quiero tener que invitar a una chica a salir sólo para poner a otra celosa, no quiero salir con todas las chicas que pueda, no quiero más problemas al menos por ahora.

-Vaya –comentó sarcásticamente –honestamente creí que durarías más tiempo en descubrir que eres un solo un patético Puckerman que ni si quiera puede conseguir que Marley le haga caso y peor aún, que ni si quiera es capaz de pedirle de favor a una chica que se haga pasar por su novia para ponerla celosa, ¿en serio no quieres hacer nada? –preguntó luego –yo podría ayudarte con eso –le dijo parándose de tras de el y pasando su mano provocadoramente por uno de sus hombros.

-Lo estoy –respondió retirándose –Quiero hacer las cosas bien y no necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo –le dijo –lo siento.

Mientras tanto Ryder y Marley caminaban a su casa, como ya se había vuelto costumbre en su noche de cita "de amigos" al igual que ser interrumpidos por Kitty y Jake. Habían pasado todo el camino hablando sobre la película y sobre un sinfín de cosas, si Jake había dicho hacía unas horas que las personas semejantes no tenían temas de conversación se había equivocado porque no había nadie que tuviera más temas de conversación que ellos, el camino incluso se les había hecho ridículamente corto a pesar de que no estaba tan cerca.

Después de que Ryder la dejó en la esquina de la cuadra de su casa ella siguió caminando y comentó a cantar.

_I don't know but__  
__I think I may be__  
__Fallin' for you__  
__Dropping so quickly__  
__Maybe I should__  
__Keep this to myself__  
__Waiting 'til I__  
__Know you better_

A su mente llegaron varios recuerdos, como cuando conoció a Ryder en su casillero, extrañamente él ya la conocía también y al parecer a su mamá le agradaba.

_I am trying__  
__Not to tell you__  
__But I want to__  
__I'm scared of what you'll say__  
__So I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
__But I'm tired of__  
__Holding this inside my head_

Entonces recordó todos los ensayos para Grease y lo bien que la pasaban, el día del estreno y ese momento imposible de olvidar cuando la besó, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonreír más de lo que ya estaba.

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know where to_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cantando una canción de amor y no pensaba en Jake… pensaba en Ryder! ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Y si en verdad se había enamorado de Ryder? Podría decir que estaba confundida pero no lo estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, realmente no sabía si eso duraría mucho. Tal vez es era sólo un típico enamoramiento que todas las chicas tenían por su mejor amigo y si a esto le sumaban que el suyo era guapo, popular y el chico más lindo del mundo, resultaba algo normal que esto le estuviera pasando.

_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

Entonces siguió recordando más momentos que habían pasado juntos como su primera cita que no había sido una cita, en Breadstix, la acompañó a su casa y se quedó a cenar con ella y su madre, cosa que no muchos harían por ella, pero Ryder era especial.

Sí, era official, Marley Rose estaba enamorada de Ryder Lynn.

* * *

**Eso fue todo ¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, como les dije no tengo mucho tiempo así que les dejo los nombres de las canciones abajo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para la trama o alguna cación que les gustaría ver háganmelo saber :)**

_**What If? **_**- Colbie Caillat**

**_Falling For You _- Colbie Cailat (tengo una reciente obsesión por su música :p)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Rompecorazones

**Hola nuevamente a todos, el nuevo capítulo está listo, me tardé un poco más en actualizar esta vez pero a comparación de lo que duré con los primeros capítulos creo que está casi bien jaja. En fin gracias a RyleyGleek y a Guest por comentar recientemente este fic, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

-Hey tú –una porrista rubia lo llamó desde lejos mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué quieres Kitty? –preguntó Ryder después de dejar escapar un suspiro en señal de que no quería hablar con ella.

-Necesito que hablemos –respondió una vez que llegó a donde estaba –Es sobre Marley –agregó luego.

-¿Está bien? –la interrumpió preocupado.

-Tal vez –respondió encogiéndose de hombros –Es por eso que tenemos que hablar.

-De acuerdo –Cedió. En verdad no quería hablar con ella pero si era sobre Marley tendría que hacer un esfuerzo.

Kitty no dijo nada, simplemente lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hasta el salón más cercano que era la sala del coro. Ryder se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente y la porrista se quedó parada frente a él.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó luego tomar asiento -¿De qué querías hablar?

-Primero tengo que saber algo –prácticamente lo interrumpió haciendo una señal con su mano para que dejara de hablar -¿A ti te gusta Marley? –preguntó y luego agregó –Y no me refiero a como amiga, me refiero a gustarte como algo más.

-Eso creo –respondió luego de un momento, no tenía que pensarlo pero no sabía si decírselo a Kitty, ella era muy manipuladora y podía planear algo en su contra o en la de Marley.

-Era todo lo que quería escuchar –dijo y se dio la media vuelta, caminó un poco hacia atrás y después se volvió hacia el chico –Escucha, tal vez no lo creas pero en verdad me agrada Marley, sé que he sido mala con ella antes pero quiero remediarlo, yo me preocupo por ella y lo último que quiero es que un chico con un buen peinado la haga sufrir.

-Yo… -intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-Sólo quiero advertirte que si no tienes buenas intenciones con ella la dejes en paz ¿bien? Marley no necesita un novio o pretendiente, así que no te necesita a ti, por eso te pregunto ¿realmente estás interesado en ella? Porque si lo estás tendrás que atenerte a mis términos y condiciones.

Después de lo que había escuchado Ryder había cambiado de opinión sobre la porrista, aún creía que era mala y despiadada pero sabía que en el fondo de ella había un corazón y tal vez Marley había sido la primera persona en despertar buenos sentimientos en ella. Tal vez no era tan mala después de todo.

-Ryder –lo llamó –Te hice una pregunta ¿realmente estás interesado en ella? –El chico no respondió pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de que lo estaba.

-¿Crees que alguna vez pueda… llegar a sentir algo por mí? –preguntó luego de unos segundos.

-Seguramente –respondió muy segura –pero para eso tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga porque soy su mejor amiga, primero lo que tenemos que saber es si siente lo mismo, eso lo haré yo porque estoy más cerca de ella y sería bastante estúpido que tú lo hicieras, lo segundo será tu parte, tienes que invitarla a salir y no en una de sus "citas de amigos" me refiero a una cita de verdad –aclaró luego.

-¿Y si dice que no? –preguntó.

-Estamos hablando de Marley "no puedo decir no" Rose.

-Bien –respondió algo desconcertado.

-Pero tiene que ser hoy mismo –agregó –Luego la noche hará el resto.

-De acuerdo –dijo levantándose de la silla –en cuanto la vea le pediré que salga conmigo en una cita real.

-Exactamente –dijo con una sonrisa mientras él caminaba hacia la salida.

-Sabes –se regresó antes de salir de la sala –Creo que tal vez te juzgué mal, no eres tan mala después de todo –le dijo dándole una sonrisa y después salió del lugar.

_[Kitty]:  
Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_

_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to,_

_Somebody you could lose_

_So le-let me tell you_

_No eres tan mala después de todo" _Por supuesto que ella no era mala, sólo quería tener a su ex novio-tres-pezones de vuelta, ser popular y amada por todos ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Claramente nadie la conocía bien y no tenían por qué hacerlo.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

Mientras cantaba salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el auditorio, en su camino había muchos chicos que al verla pasar se unieron a su interpretación y la siguieron hasta su destino. Llegando ahí continuaron con la canción, Kitty cantaba al frente del escenario mientras los demás chicos bailaban detrás de ella y ocasionalmente alguno se acercaba a coquetearle, ella correspondía pero luego los rechazaba y regresaban a sus lugares.

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do!_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

Kitty tuvo una buena infancia pero una pijamada en casa de una de sus amigas había marcado un momento decisivo en ella, era algo de lo que no quería hablar, o tal vez aún no encontraba con quién hacerlo, pero sabía que nadie la entendería, las únicas personas a las que se los dijo tratando de pedir ayuda la ignoraron así que jamás volvería a mencionar; en fin fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que es mejor ser una perra y falsa que mostrar sus sentimientos a las personas, después de todo nadie los valoraría.

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take_

_Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_

_In two, so it's better to be fake_

_Can't risk losing in love again babe._

Al cantar la última parte parecía haberse perdido en sus recuerdos pero luego de unos momentos volvió a la realidad y continuó cantando el último verso de la canción.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_At least I think I do!_

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron impresionados, Kitty había estado grandiosa en Grease pero ahora lo había hecho aún mejor. El Sr. Schue había tomado un permiso para estar en la obra de los chicos y como el permiso era de una semana, aún estaba ahí para animarlos. Una vez que todo había terminado y todos se fueron del auditorio Ryder recordó que debía hablar con Marley y corrió a encontrarse con ella.

-Marley! –gritó desde lejos para que se detuviera y poder alcanzarla.

-Hey Ryder! –lo saludó una vez que llegó a donde estaba -¿qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando que… -se detuvo a pensar cómo se lo diría, estaba nervioso porque ya la había invitado a salir antes pero siempre utilizaba el pretexto de salir como "amigos" y esta vez no lo haría, nunca se ponía nervioso para invitar a una chica a salir, pero ella no era una chica cualquiera y realmente quería hacer bien las cosas -¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Al escuchar eso Marley sonrió inevitablemente, obviamente quería decir que sí, durante el fin de semana había llegado a sentir algo por Ryder y ahora la estaba invitando a salir, -Como ¿en una cita? –preguntó, sabía que el golpe final "como amigos" estaba por venir y lo esperaría antes de cantar victoria.

-Sí –respondió mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello –Bueno, sólo si quieres.

Marley estaba atónita –Claro –respondió no encontrando una respuesta mejor pero su sonrisa hablaba por ella.

-Bien, ¿te veo el sábado a las 8? –le preguntó y la chica asintió, se despidieron y enseguida de que la castaña se dio la media vuelta encontró a su amiga parada exactamente frente a ella, de nuevo.

-Kitty, me asustaste! –dijo al verla ahí –¿es una costumbre tuya aparecer así de la nada?

-Venía a decirte que escuché que Ryder iba a invitarte a salir pero veo que ya lo sabes –dijo con una sonrisa que parecía fingida.

-¿Puedes creerlo? –dijo emocionada –Me invitó a salir! En una cita real, ya no como amigos –continuó hablándole a la porrista que ni siquiera estaba prestándole la suficiente atención –Esto es increíble, literalmente, no creí que esto pudiera pasar y ni siquiera estoy segura de qué es exactamente lo que siento, sólo sé que me hace muy feliz pasar el tiempo con él, es tierno, dulce, lindo y tal vez demasiado bueno para mí –dijo esto último algo decaída –No Marley! –se corrigió a sí misma y volvió a hablar con el mismo ánimo –Si te invitó a salir es porque tal vez le gustas o porque está indeciso al igual que tú, esto es algo que no te pasa todo el tiempo así que no lo arruines… Oh por dios! ¿Qué tal si le gusto y lo arruino? O peor aún ¿qué tal si ni siquiera le gusto? No puede ser, esto va a ser un desastre! Esto va a ser…

-CÁLMATE MARLEY! –Le dijo sujetándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola, iba a darle una cachetada pero si ahora eran amigas no podría hacerlo –Todo va a salir bien –intentó tranquilizarla –No es como si fuera tu tercera cita con él.

-Ni si quiera sé que voy a usar o qué debo decir, o qué hacer…–dijo claramente preocupada por ello

-Tranquila –dijo reconfortantemente poniendo su mano en el hombro de la castaña –Yo te ayudaré –dijo sonriente.

-¿En serio harías eso por mí? –preguntó algo extrañada.

-Claro –le dijo con la misma sonrisa que tenía hacía unos momentos –Somos amigas, es lo que hacemos –explicó con un tono dulce de voz –Estoy segura de que tú harías lo mismo por mí si yo fuera una inadaptada social que jamás ha tenido una cita… sin ofender –aclaró.

-Por supuesto –respondió sin hacer caso a lo último.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo y cambió su tono de voz al de siempre – De acuerdo vas a salir con Ryder el sábado a las 8, entonces yo diría que a las 6 estuvieras en mi casa para tener tiempo de…

-Claro, pero me podrías decir ¿qué significa eso que dijiste hace rato de la tercera cita?

Kitty suspiró y golpeó su frente con su mano –Olvídalo tienes que estar en mi casa a las 4 o antes si es posible –dijo refiriéndose a las instrucciones que le había dado –Hay mucho más trabajo por hacer del que yo esperaba.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo, imagino todos estos capítulos desde el primero hasta éste pasaron entre _Glease _y _Dynamics Duets_. Espero que les haya gustado, la canción que utilicé está abajo ¿qué piensan de la amistad de Marley y Kitty?**

_**How To Be A Heartbreaker**_** - Marina and the Diamonds (No me gustó mucho la versión que hicieron en Glee, amo a Brody y canta increíble pero no me gustó esa historia)**


	7. Chapter 7: La tercera cita

**Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, estaba algo decepcionada porque al inicio no tenía ninguno pero me alegra saber que eso ha cambiado. Bien los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Acababan de dar las 6:00 pm, la timbre de la casa de los Wilde sonó y Kitty salió a abrir la puerta, en efecto, era Marley ambas entraron a la casa, la rubia le dijo a su mamá que estarían en su habitación haciendo cosas de chicas para que no subieran a interrumpirlas; las chicas subieron por las escaleras y entraron a la habitación, una vez que ambas chicas se instalaron, Kitty sacó de uno de los cajones un estuche donde guardaba su maquillaje, unas tenazas y conectó su reproductor de música a sus bocinas.

-¿Esto va a tardar mucho? –preguntó la morena mientras comenzaba la canción _Never Again _de Kelly Clarkson.

-Sólo un poco –le respondió –Tranquila todo va a salir bien –le dijo cuando vio que sus manos estaban temblando –No es como si fuera tu tercera cita!

-¿Quieres por favor explicarme qué significa eso de la tercera cita?! –preguntó impaciente

-¡No te muevas! –gritó –Recuerda que estoy usando tenazas.

-Claro, lo siento.

-Una tercera cita –tomó aire y comenzó a explicar sin dejar de peinar el cabello de su amiga –es la cita más importante. Cuando le gustas a un chico, te invita a salir, esa es tu primera cita, donde ambos hablan de ustedes y todas esas cosas, luego viene la segunda cita, la cual es como una segunda primera cita porque las cosas no cambian mucho, siguen conociéndose y riendo de estupideces, pero la tercera cita es la que cuenta porque ya han salido dos veces antes, ya se conocen y ahora es el momento decisivo, la tercera cita es cuando los chicos deciden si quieren llegar a algo más contigo o sólo te ven como amiga.

-Y ¿Cuentan las citas de amigos?

-Sí –respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Entonces creo que sí es nuestra tercera cita –dijo más tranquila –La primera vez que salimos no cuenta supongo porque mi mamá estuvo ahí casi todo el tiempo y sólo ensayamos nuestras líneas para el musical; así que la primera fue la cita doble cuando salimos contigo y con Jake, la segunda fue el viernes cuando salimos al parque de diversiones y después al cine donde nos encontramos a ustedes otra vez… por cierto ¿cómo va todo entre ustedes?

-Igual que siempre, no ha pasado gran cosa… –respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara –Oh por dios! –se interrumpió a sí misma.

-¿Qué? –preguntó preocupada -¿Pasa algo malo?

-Marley no quiero alarmarte pero todo tiene que salir perfecto –dijo, el único inconveniente de cuando dices _no quiero alarmarte _es que usualmente alarmas a las personas –Esta es tu tercera cita con Ryder, no lo arruines! –la morena bajó la mirada y no dijo nada -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con un tono de preocupación al ver su expresión.

-Nada –respondió –es sólo que cada vez que alguien me dice que no lo arruine algo malo pasa, cuando me lo dije a mí misma antes de salir con Jake me enteré de que tú eras su novia, cuando mi mamá me lo dijo antes de las seccionales me desmayé y nos descalificaron y ahora que yo misma y que tú me lo dices, realmente no quiero que las cosas salgan mal esta vez –dijo y luego guardó silencio por un momento –Necesito tu ayuda –dijo finalmente.

-¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?

-Por favor Kitty, realmente necesito algún consejo, soy nueva en todo esto y no quiero arruinar las cosas.

La porrista rubia tomó aire y suspiró –De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Lo primero que debes hacer es olvidarte de eso de ser tú misma, seamos honestas, has sido tú misma desde hace mucho y no has conseguido nada, creo que deberías actuar un poco más como yo.

-¿Fíngelo hasta que te lo creas? –preguntó extrañada.

-No, no hace falta, sólo debes actuar por esta vez porque es la tercera cita, luego puedes volver a ser tú misma.

-De acuerdo.

-Segundo: las citas no son para comer, puedes hacerlo llegando a tu casa o si lo prefieres puedo pedirle a mamá que nos suba algo para cenar.

-Uh descuida, comí en mi casa.

-Y tercero: nunca le hagas pensar a un chico que estás interesada en él.

-Pero sí estoy interesada en…

-Shhh! –la interrumpió –Lo que queremos es que sean ellos quienes vengan arrastrados tras nosotras, no ser nosotras las arrastradas –aclaró.

-Pero entonces ¿cómo sabrá que me gusta? –preguntó aún sin entender las ideas de su amiga.

-Ese es el trabajo de Ryder –respondió con simpleza.

Unos minutos después tocaron la puerta de la habitación y Kitty desganada tuvo que abrir.

-Mamá, te dije que no nos interrumpieras –le dijo en cuando le abrió la puerta y vio que era ella –Estamos a mitad de algo importante.

-Un chico vino a buscarte, está afuera esperándote…

En cuanto escuchó eso corrió hacia la ventana y al ver al chico regresó a la puerta.

-Hazlo pasar, hazlo pasar! –dijo apresurando a su madre –Estaré ahí en un momento.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la castaña tratando de mover la cabeza para ver por la ventana.

-No te muevas! –gritó –arruinarás tu peinado!

-Lo siento –dijo volviendo a su posición.

-Volveré en un minuto –dijo y salió de la habitación pero unos instantes después regresó –No te muevas! –dijo ésta vez asegurándose de haber cerrado la puerta.

-Hey Ryder –saludó sonriente mientras bajaba por las escaleras –Eras la última persona que esperaba ver hoy, bueno la casi última –aclaró luego.

-Lo siento, estaba en mi casa acostado en mi cama mirando hacia el techo sin poder dejar de pensar en qué es lo que voy a hacer hoy, no suelo ponerme nervioso con esto de las citas pero no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer –explicó y suspiró después –Necesito tu ayuda –admitió.

-Lo sé –respondió encogiéndose de hombros –Escucha Marley está allá arriba…

-Espera! ¿Ella está aquí? –preguntó bajando la voz para estar seguro de que no lo escucharía.

-Sí –respondió acercándose más a él –Es por eso que no puedo tardar mucho tiempo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser tú mismo y actuar como si fuera sólo una cita más, como si sólo fueran amigos, eso te relajará y no arruinarás las cosas –Ryder asintió con la cabeza –Segundo: ordena un poco más de lo que ordenarías normalmente, Marley tiene problemas de alimentación seguramente estará nerviosa no querrá comer, tu trabajo será hacerla sentir cómoda y ayudarla, si no funciona sabrás que está asustada y no será una buena señal para acercarte.

-De acuerdo –Aún no confiaba del todo en ella pero era obvio que era una chica y nadie podía dar un mejor consejo.

-Si logras hacer que coma algo ya la tienes! Se sentirá bien consigo misma y será tiempo del tercer y último paso… dile lo que sientes!

-¿Tú crees que deba? –preguntó-

-¡Claro! –dijo alegremente –A nosotras las chicas nos encanta que sean honestos y directos con ese tipo de cosas –aseguró.

-Está bien –asintió con la cabeza nuevamente.

-Si sigues todos mis consejos puedes estar convencido de que todo resultará bien.

-Lo haré –levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir se dio la media vuelta y la miró por un segundo –Gracias, en verdad eres grandiosa –le dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la casa.

-Claro que lo soy –se dijo la rubia a sí misma y regresó a su habitación.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo mientras regresaba ahora a maquillar a su amiga.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó la castaña.

-¿Quién? –le devolvió la pregunta.

-El chico que vino a buscarte –respondió esperando una respuesta.

-Uh… era… -tenía que encontrar una buena respuesta, no le diría la verdad obviamente –Meh, sólo un chico de la escuela –logró evadir la pregunta.

-Oh, y ¿es lindo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Él está bien, me invitó a salir una vez pero le dije que no –respondió y caminó hacia uno de los cajones junto a su cama para buscar su rímel.

-¿Por qué? –giró la cabeza para voltear a verla.

-No te muevas! –gritó y la chica volvió a su posición normal –No es mi tipo –le aclaró con un rostro de desagrado.

-¿Sigues enamorada de Jake? –preguntó con una mirada de compasión en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que no –lo negó –Nunca estuve enamorada de él –aclaró –yo soy una perra, lo admito Jake es un chico muy sexy pero en el fondo es un perdedor al igual que todos, no hay ningún chico que valga la pena para mí.

-Lamento escuchar eso, pero espero que algún día puedas encontrar a algún chico, alguien como Ryder, créeme que él vale la pena.

-Sí, pero tú lo viste primero, jamás me metería con el chico que a ti te gusta.

-Aww gracias Kitty –le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa –En verdad eres grandiosa.

Las chicas siguieron hablando el resto de la tarde hasta que dieron las 8:00. Marley había querido salir más temprano pero Kitty la convenció que tenía que hacerse del rogar.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente espera –dijo la morena levantándose de la cama de su amiga.

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿recuerdas todo lo que debes hacer?

-Ser otra persona, no comer demasiado y no mostrar interés –dijo enumerando las tres cosas con los dedos –Lo tengo.

-Bien, si sigues esos tres consejos todo saldrá bien…

-Espera –la interrumpió –pero, entonces ¿cómo sabré si le gusto? –preguntó preocupada.

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada, todo el trabajo es para él, recuerda que es la tercera cita, es él quien debe decidir, si está interesado en ti te lo dirá, tiene que actuar especial, no como si fuera sólo una cita más.

-Está bien –tomó aire –Ya tengo que irme, voy retrasada –tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes despedirse de su amiga y darle un abrazo.

En cuando se fue la porrista sacó su celular, buscó entre sus contactos y mandó un mensaje, después de esto corrió a su habitación con una sonrisa pícara, tomó un vestido corto, con un solo tirante grueso, color guinda, un bolso que hacía juego y unos tacones altos del mismo color. De pronto ya tenía planes para esa noche, en realidad siempre los tuvo.

-Ryder! –lo llamó desde lejos al ver que estaba por entrar al restaurante –Espera.

-Vi tu mensaje ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Marley está por llegar, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Descuida, seguiré todos tus consejos…

-Sí, de eso quiero hablarte, después de que te fuiste estuve hablando con Marley y no sonaba muy convencida de querer venir hoy, estaba muy nerviosa y traté de calmarla pero me dijo que aún estaba muy confundida y que no quería que las cosas entre ustedes fueran muy rápido –explicó con una expresión preocupada –Le pregunté que si le gustabas y me dijo que sí pero que no estaba segura de querer comenzar una relación contigo… No quiero que te alarmes Ryder, sólo creí que debía decirte esto para asegurarme de que ignores el tercer paso –le dijo y luego agregó –No le digas lo que sientes.

-Pero dijiste que…

-Ya lo sé! Y lo siento, por un momento olvidé de quién estábamos hablando, ese consejo funciona con casi cualquier chica pero no con ella, Marley es una chica muy insegura, no puedes simplemente pedirle que sea tu novia después de tres citas, se sentirá asustada y se alejará de ti.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces? –preguntó confundido.

-Sólo actúa natural, sé tú mismo, como si fuera una chica más y no le hagas ver que te interesa!

-¿Entonces cómo lo sabrá?

-Sigue saliendo con ella, llegando a su casa invítala a salir de nuevo, tal vez a uno de tus partidos o al cine, tienes que decirle lo que sientes un día, pero no ahora, es muy pronto.

-De acuerdo –dijo –Salvaste nuestra cita, hubiera sido un desastre sin tu ayuda –rápidamente le dio un abrazo y entró al restaurante.

El lugar era muy grande y habían muchas mesas algunas con dos, tres, cuatro o más sillas, era muy elegante, de hecho uno de los requisitos para entrar ahí además de tener reservación era vestir elegante.

Una vez que Ryder se sentó en la mesa que había reservado y vio que Marley aún no llegaba comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez algo le había pasado, o tal vez se había arrepentido de ir y había regresado a su casa, una serie de pensamientos como estos pasaban por su cabeza hasta que ya no pudo más y tomó su celular, estaba dispuesto a marcarle cuando vio a una hermosa chica entrar al restaurante, parecía estar buscando a alguien y en cuanto supo quién era no pudo evitar sonreír… era Marley! Sí había llegado y se veía mejor que nunca.

Llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas y que Kitty había escogido para ella, era de color azul con algunas transparencias en la parte baja, sin escote, enganchado al cuello por medio de dos tirantes atados alrededor, tenía un listón con una flor de adorno en la parte de la cintura el hacía que luciera aún más delgada pero con los problemas de imagen que tenía, ese vestido era ideal para ella. Su cabello estaba suelto, no fue difícil arreglarlo ya que caía por sus hombros perfectamente, sólo lo tenía ligeramente rizado para que se viera aún mejor. Y en cuanto a maquillaje se veía muy natural, sólo un poco de rímel y en sus párpados sombras de un color neutro con un toque de brillo que llamaban la atención hacia sus hermosos ojos azules. Inevitablemente en cuanto la vio se levantó de la silla donde estaba y boquiabierto fue a recibirla.

-Wow –dijo después de unos instante de silencio de ambos –Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias –no pudo evitar sonrojarse –En realidad el cumplido es para Kitty, ella fue quien me arregló…

-Pero tú siempre luces hermosa –dijo casi interrumpiéndola.

Después de esto hubo un momento incómodo pero lograron superarlo casi de inmediato, al principio las cosas estaban saliendo bien, ambos platicaban sobre cómo les había ido en el día o sobre canciones que les gustaría interpretar en el club Glee hasta que el celular de Marley vibró, era un mensaje de Kitty, aunque el texto sólo decía _¿Cómo va todo?_ Esto había sido suficiente para que se diera cuenta que las cosas estaban yendo igual que siempre, estaban actuando como si sólo fueran amigos, pero luego recordó que eso se suponía que debía hacer, no mostrar ningún interés en Ryder, y que tenía que actuar como alguien más, su amiga tenía razón, había sido ella misma por más de 15 años y nada bueno nunca le había pasado, su vida había estado llena de decepciones, bueno hasta ahora que parecía que todo comenzaba a cambiar.

Ryder por su parte aún tenía la conversación que había tenido con Kitty en su mente, era cierto, no podía decirle nada ahora, ya había esperado un poco desde que la conoció para invitarla a salir así que podía esperar un poco más para pedirle que fuera su novia, tenía que hacerlo sobre todo si eso la hacía sentir más cómoda.

Marley había seguido el consejo de Kitty y había ordenado el platillo más ligero que pudo encontrar en el menú, y en cambio ordenó dos platos fuertes y un entremés para tratar de hacerla que comiera.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres? –preguntó Ryder preocupado por ella y tratando de seguir los consejos de la porrista.

Usualmente Marley habría dicho que no de inmediato pero era Ryder, sabía que con él podía comer todo lo del menú y aun así el seguiría siendo su amigo… y entonces recordó que ella no quería ser su amiga, ella quería salir con él y decidió hacerle caso a su amiga –No, gracias, comí en casa de Kitty.

Él sabía que estaba mintiendo pero forzarla a comer no era exactamente lo que tenía planeado para ese día, así que dejó las cosas así. En el transcurso de la noche siguieron platicando y riendo como de costumbre hasta que ambos terminaron lo que había en sus platos, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron; antes de irse a sus casas decidieron ir al parque a dar una caminata y tal vez seguir platicando con el pretexto de que la luna era muy hermosa ese día, y sí lo era, pero lo que en realidad querían era pasar más tiempo juntos sin que el otro lo supiera. Después de dar varias vueltas y sentarse en una de las bancas tomaron el camino de regreso hacia la casa de las Rose.

-Aún no puedo creer que me invitaras a salir –dijo Marley entre risas.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó extrañado.

-No lo sé, hay tantas chicas lindas en la escuela, Kitty por ejemplo, ella es hermosa e increíble, sería más lógico que salieras con ella.

Ryder se encogió de hombros –Tal vez, pero ella no es mi tipo.

-Y ¿cuál es tu tipo? –preguntó riendo de nuevo como si fuera algo ridículo.

-No lo sé –dijo y luego agregó –Chicas lindas, pero por dentro, el físico no es nada importante –aclaró sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente –Que sean dulces, agradables, con buen sentido del humor, sin complejos, divertidas –se volteó para mirarla a ella –Tal vez castañas, altas…

Fue interrumpido con la risa de Marley –Estás loco!

-Hablo en serio, las castañas altas siempre me han gustado –bromeó de nuevo, si había algo que le gustaba era escuchar su risa –Pero lo más importante –dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella evitando que pudiera seguir caminando –Es que tenga un buen corazón.

Ya estaban frente a su casa cuando ocurrió, tuvieron un momento. Tal vez fue la noche o la conversación que habían tenido o quizás el hecho de que ninguno de los dos podía ocultar que se gustaban, ninguno de los dos supo cómo pero ya se encontraban a escasos centímetros del otro, estaban frente a frete sin mirar a nada ni nadie más más que al otro, poco a poco la distancia fue eliminándose y parecía que el momento se culminaría con un romántico beso por la noche.

-Marley –dijo en un susurro aún cerca de ella.

-¿Si? –preguntó de la misma manera y sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar en esos momentos, sólo querían eliminar esa distancia los mantenía alejados y olvidarse de todo, sería la noche perfecta.

-Me preguntaba si… -trató de que las palabras salieran de su boca pero tenerla tan cerca de él sin dudas lo debilitaba, no podía hacer o decir nada porque estaba perdido en su mirada ingenua y pura –Si… -en ese momento pensó en mandar todo al demonio y decirle de una vez lo que sentía… Pero entonces recordó:

_No puedes simplemente pedirle que sea tu novia…_

_Se sentirá asustada y se alejará de ti…_

_Invítala a salir de nuevo…_

_Tienes que decirle lo que sientes un día, pero no ahora, es muy pronto…_

Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y había olvidado que estaba con Marley, no con cualquier chica, no podía decirle nada, no ahora.

-Si…–Trató de ayudarlo a terminar la frase.

-El viernes tengo un partido, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir –mintió y de la misma manera en que se acercaron también se alejó de ella.

-Oh, sí claro –dijo la chica volviendo a la realidad, era algo decepcionante pero lo aceptaría, todo estaba bien.

-Genial, te veo mañana entonces –dijo y luego de un par de segundos incómodos Marley entró a su casa y el chico volvió a la suya.

* * *

**Bien eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que puedan dejarme algún comentario de lo que piensan o lo que les gustaría que pasara después. Les adelanto que los próximo capítulos serán de lo que pasó desde Dynamics Duets hasta Lights Out para darle realismo a mi fic. Trataré de actualizar pronto, no se olviden de comentar y hasta pronto :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dynamics Duets

**Hola de nuevo, ya tengo un nuevo capítulo listo aunque este sólo se trata básicamente de lo que pasó en Dynamics Duets pero agregué un par de cosas más, no pasa mucho realmente y probablemente tampoco en el próximo capítulo pero prometo que después pasarán muchas más cosas.**

* * *

Tanto Ryder como Marley habían tenido problemas para dormir la noche anterior pero ahora era día de escuela nuevamente, las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba pero tampoco podría ser tan malo, sí, había fracasado en su tercera cita pero él la había invitado a salir nuevamente, eso era algo bueno ¿no? Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que fue perturbada por una voz conocida que se acercaba a su casillero.

-Entonces, ¿te unirás a la Sociedad Super Secreta de Superhéroes? –le preguntó Jake Pukerman.

-¿Y tener que usar esos apretados disfraces? No lo creo –respondió algo desganada.

-Bien, entonces supongo que estarás libre el viernes por la noche.

-Y-yo… - una parte de ella sabía que debía decirle de sus planes pero la otra parte no quería hacerlo y no estaba segura de por qué.

-Marley tiene planes el viernes –respondió Ryder por ella -¿Lo ves Jake? A las chicas no les gusta que las hagas creer que estás interesado en ellas y luego las botes sin razón –agregó.

-¿Te digo qué… amigo? No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión –se defendió.

-Vaya eres realmente intimidante –dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué tipo de nombre es Ryder? porque parece el nombre de una de esas muñecas que vienen con su propio Ponny.

-Oye, no quiero problemas, sé que eres un tipo rudo, y ¿quieres saber cómo sé que eres un tipo rudo? Porque usas una motoneta, nada dice más 'soy un tipo rudo' que una motoneta.

Después de esto Jake le da un empujón al otro chico y éste no se queda atrás, aunque Marley trata de detenerlos pronto ya están golpeándose más fuerte hasta que por suerte llega Finn y los detiene. Este prometía ser un lardo día.

Y lo fue. Al día siguiente, después de que Finn presenta a Kitty y a Ryder como los nuevos miembros del club Glee, les asigna la tarea de cantar duetos dinámicos emparejando a Marley con Kitty y Ryder con Jake, lo cual no les parece muy bien a ninguno de los cuatro pero ya que las primeras dos habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas y casi se podría decir que eran amigas.

-Esto es lo que tienes que aprender para la el coro –le habló la porrista rubia

-¿No es parte de la tarea que elijamos la canción juntas?

-Descuida, elegí algo que resalte mi potencial vocal y tu timidez…

-Al menos podemos hablar de qué superhéroes vamos a ser –preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras pero yo ya decidí, seré _Femme Fatale_ porque en francés significa la que mata mujeres y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer en nuestro dueto.

Después de decir eso Kitty se da la media vuelta y se va satisfecha, mientras Marley se queda un poco desconcertada por su actitud, apenas hacía unas horas eran amigas, pero realmente no quería averiguar qué trató de decirle así que sólo continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Seamos honesto –dijo Jake llegando de sorpresa al casillero de Ryder y haciendo que dejara a un lado sus cosas para mirarlo –Tú no me agradas, yo no te agrado y usar unas mayas ridículas no va a cambiar eso –aseguró.

-Bien –respondió cansado de su actitud –No lo hagas y deja que te expulsen del club –se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, realmente no quería discutir con él luego de lo que había pasado en la mañana –_Megastud_ ya lo tiene resuelto.

-Woah, woah, woah –lo detuvo –¿Acabas de llamarte a ti mismo _Megastud _¿quieres decir que tu elección de superhéroe es ser yo?

-Sólo puede haber uno –respondió y con esto una nueva pelea comenzó, ambos se lanzaron miradas amenazantes y se dirigieron a la sala de coros para cumplir con su tarea asignada.

Durante la canción ambos trataban de llamar la atención de Marley, Ryder se acercó primero, Jake lo hizo también, luego él tomó su mano para bailar con ella, el otro chico se interpuso y en menos de un minuto ya se había abalanzado al suelo sobre su rival, pronto los golpes se hicieron más fuertes hasta que Finn y el resto del club Glee los separaron de nuevo y éste los llevó al auditorio.

Luego de una serie de argumentos que involucraban ganar las seccionales y algo acerca de Marley, Finn les dijo que debían buscar un momento en el día para hablar y contarle al otro sus debilidades para poder llegar a conocerse. Por lo cual más tarde en el gimnasio Jake se acercó a Ryder y le entregó una nota.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó al recibirla.

-Lo que dijo Finn –respondió –Aquí escribí mis debilidades para que las leas.

Ryder abrió la hoja y la cerró de inmediato entregándosela de vuelta –No me lo des escrito, sé un hombre, dímelo de frente –exigió.

Por mucho que le pesara el chico tenía razón, sólo suspiró y comenzó –Durante toda mi vida nunca me sentía aceptado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó un tanto fingido, aún le caía mal y otro tanto en verdad quería saberlo.

-Soy mitad negro, mitad blanco, mitad judío –respondió –y si por si acaso llego a olvidarlo, alguien se encarga de recordármelo –dijo mientras a su cabeza venían una serie de recuerdos de lo que había pasado tan sólo en esa escuela –Ahora es tu turno –agregó luego de unos instantes.

-Tienes razón, esto es estúpido –le dijo e intentó salir de ese lugar para evadirlo.

-Hey –lo detuvo –Dijiste que fuera un hombre, ahora tienes que serlo tú también.

Sabía que no podría escapar de esta, además llevaba mucho tiempo escondiendo ese secreto y tenía que dejarlo salir aunque sea sólo una vez para liberarse de eso –La razón por la que te pedí que me lo dijeras es porque no podía leerlo –respondió y salió del lugar, dejando a Jake preocupado o desconcertado, no sabía exactamente.

-No puedo hacer el dueto contigo –se disculpó Marley sin decir nada más.

A lo que Kitty respondió con una mirada como si comprendiera lo que está pasando o fuera lo más algo que tenía que esperarse –Porque yo sueno increíble y tú suenas como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar.

-¿Qué? No –se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Yo no pienso eso, los demás lo dicen siempre.

Como ya era algo usual ignoró el último comentario –La razón por la que no puedo hacer el dueto contigo es porque no puedo usar un disfraz así.

-Has tomado el autobús a Vomitolandia –preguntó obviamente queriendo ocultar la verdadera pregunta porque alguien podía escucharla pero al ver que la chica no comprendía levantó dos de sus dedos y le hizo una señal.

-Lo he estado haciendo toda la semana –le confesó en un murmuro por la misma razón.

-Sabes, tú y yo somos muy parecidas –dijo sonriendo –es por eso que fui mala contigo al principio.

Ambas chicas se alejaron caminando por el pasillo como las nuevas amigas que eran desde hacía unos días. Horas después entraron juntas a los baños de mujeres y luego de cerrar la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie las viera cada una entró en un cubículo y se probó su traje. Kitty fue la primera en salir.

-Miiauu no sé tú pero esta gatita se ve más sexy cuando está dentro de su traje –dijo admirándose a sí misma en el espejo –Te estoy esperando –dijo con fatiga.

Marley salió con su traje puesto y con los brazos cruzados en su estómago para sentirse menos incómoda y evitar verse a sí misma en un traje que la hacía ver más 'gorda'.

-Baja los brazos –le ordenó al verla y la chica obedeció sin ganas –Ahora levanta la cara, hombros atrás –luego preguntó curiosa -¿Qué significa WF?

La castaña suspiró –Se supone que debe ser _WomanFlower _–admitió y después agregó avergonzada –Dices que tu nombre de superheroina refleja cómo te ves a ti misma ¿no? Pues así es como yo me veo .

-De acuerdo, primero, tu madre hizo ese disfraz ¿cierto? –Marley asintió con la cabeza –Dios bendiga sus hermosas manos artesanas pero desde ahora tu ropa la elegiré yo ¿ok? Y segundo, Marley, tú ya no serás _WomanFlower _nunca más, desde ahora serás _WomanFierce_.

Marley sonrió y con esto su gran dueto comenzaría, ya con sus disfraces puestos y ambas conformes con cómo se veían entraron a la sala del coro y comenzaron a cantar mientras paseaban por toda la sala como parte de su coreografía.

Una vez que terminaron todos gritaron eufóricos e impresionados del gran trabajo que habían hecho estas dos chicas, incluso Finn reconoció que había sido un trabajo en equipo y las felicitó.

Pero no todas eran buenas noticias, Ryder le había contado a Jake sobre los problemas que tenía y este a su vez le contó a Finn quien recurrió a la ayuda de una profesional, al principio Ryder se resistía a realizar el examen que la especialista le había pedido, argumentando que había llegado hasta ese punto por sí mismo así que no necesitaba ayuda, pero luego ella lo convenció preguntándole si no deseaba saber por qué por más que se esforzara no podía lograr buenas calificaciones así que tomó las hojas y comenzó a contestarlas seguido de unas pruebas visuales.

Luego de un par de horas Ryder al fin salió del salón donde se encontraba y se encontró con Finn a quien le contó que la especialista le había dicho que era disléxico.

En el fondo Ryder sabía que había algo mal con él, a pesar de que todos le dijeran que lo único que necesitaba era estudiar y esforzarse más hasta hacerse hombre, él sabía que no era así. Los niños aprenden a leer a los 6 años pero no él, jamás se lo había dicho a sus padres, su padre es un diplomático exitoso y Ryder estaba asustado de cómo lo tomaría, a esa edad no sabía que su padre lo seguiría queriendo sin importar qué pasara. Tuvo una plática con Finn y al terminar le dio las gracias pero éste le dijo que no era a él a quien debía agradecer, sino a Jake.

Una serie de pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, Jake no era tan malo, era sólo un chico al igual que él y también tenía problemas, tal vez si hizo sufrir a Marley fue porque en el fondo se sentía solo o marginado, en realidad aún no lograba entenderlo bien pero lo que sí entendió era que de alguna u otra manera lo había salvado y eso se lo tendría que agradecer.

-Luce bien Sra. Rose –le hizo un cumplido Jake en cuando se llegó la hora del almuerzo –Tiene algo diferente ¿se cambió la red?

-No, es la misma –respondió entre risas.

-¿Ha perdido peso?

-Marley y yo estamos siguiendo una nueva dieta –admitió –Por cierto, ella me matará por decírtelo pero no deja de hablar de ti.

Jake sonrió en cuanto escuchó eso, de alguna manera le alegraba saber que no se había olvidado de él pero luego volvió a la realidad –Yo… tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí –dijo decepcionado.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde –lo animó.

-¡Oye, vuelve a tu trabajo camión repartidor! –gritó un chico del equipo de fútbol americano.

Jake no pudo evitar molestarse por eso y le exigió que le pidiera disculpas pero el otro chico llamó a sus compañeros de equipo y en unos momentos ya lo estaban rodeando dispuestos a 'hacer que pagara' pero antes de que eso pasara llegó Ryder y el resto del club Glee a defender a su nuevo amigo Jake y ahuyentando a los demás chicos.

-Gracias –dijo Jake a Ryder.

- No hay de qué –respondió –Tu cuidas mi espalda, y ahora yo cuido la tuya.

Y con esto se dio inicio a una nueva etapa en la relación de estos chicos que hasta ese momento habían sido rivales e incluso enemigos pero ahora se convertirían en los mejores amigos.

Al día siguiente cuando Marley estaba en su casillero guardando algunas cosas Ryder llegó, la saludó y ella respondió a su saludo.

-Escucha, detesto hacer esto pero tengo que posponer nuestra cita.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Tengo que estudiar –dijo primero pero luego comprendió que tenía que comenzar a hablar con la verdad –Soy disléxico –admitió luego –Voy a ver a un especialista el sábado y eso significa que tengo que irme a casa después del juego, lo lamento.

-Oh –respondió sin saber qué decir –Yo… realmente estaba esperando por nuestra cita.

-Lo sé, también yo pero quiero que este sea el primer semestre que sorprenda a mi mamá con una buena calificación, ¿qué te parece el próximo Viernes?

Marley accedió a esto y Ryder se alejó de ella dirigiéndose a su próxima clase tal vez.

-Ouch! –sin que se dieran cuenta Kitty estuvo escuchándolos y llegó de repente como ya era una costumbre en ella –"No puedo salir porque tengo que estudiar" eso me sonó como a un "No estoy interesado en ti"

-Tiene que ir a una cita médica –explicó Marley gentilmente.

Kitty la interrumpió diciéndole que tal vez Ryder había decidido posponer su cita con ella porque había vuelto a subir de peso, todo esto comenzó a molestar a Marley, tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez Ryder sólo la veía como una amiga, tal vez no quería salir con ella porque estaba subiendo de peso, la cabeza de Marley pronto se llenó de dudas e inseguridades nuevamente hasta que no lo soportó más y habló:

-¿Sabes qué? La antigua Marley se habría quedado en casa este Viernes pero esta nueva Marley no esperará a nadie –dicho esto se alejó de la porrista y se dirigió hasta el casillero de Jake.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer este Viernes por la noche? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Uh, tendré una cita contigo –respondió.

-Bien –dijo y se dio la media vuelta y caminó, en su camino pasó nuevamente por el lugar donde aún se encontraba Kitty, quien estaba boquiabierta, apenas podían creer que ella hubiera hecho algo así.

Y sobretodo Kitty. Su plan no era ese, se suponía que ella y Jake fingirían ser novios para poco a poco lograr que se diera cuenta de todo lo que perdió, pero eso no pasó, en su lugar él se había dado cuenta de que las cosas con ella jamás funcionarían; se suponía que ella trataría de hacer a Marley dudar y alejarla de Ryder, eso sí pasó pero en vez de quedarse sola llorando por su mala suerte con los chicos, corrió con Jake y le pidió una cita. Así no tenían que pasar las cosas!

Se llegó la hora de ir al club Glee y luego de ver cómo después de unos largos días al fin todos habían resuelto sus problemas entre ellos. Marley y Kitty ya eran amigas pero esto había servido de cualquier manera, mientras entre Ryder y Jake había surgido una grandiosa amistad resultado de todas sus peleas y diferencias resueltas, e incluso Blaine y Sam se habían vuelto amigos más cercanos.

Una vez que la sesión terminó, para concluir con la tarea asignada de la semana Duetos Dinámicos todos los chicos se dirigieron al auditorio para cantar _Some Nights _una canción que a todos les gustaba y que sería el himno perfecto para las nuevas amistades. Luego de eso antes de irse a sus casas mientras Marley caminaba por el pasillo vio a Kitty y a Jake hablando por en el pasillo y comenzó a cantar la canción que una vez había cantado al ver la misma situación, sólo que esta vez Jake se alejó de Kitty, parecía que habían discutido, y esta vez no estaban saliendo, era ella quien saldría con él en un par de días.

_[Marley]:_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

Ryder por su parte había regresado a la sala del coro a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado olvidadas cuando vio a Marley mirando a Jake y hasta pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

_[Ryder]:_

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

En efecto, Kitty había discutido con Jake, no podía comprender por qué había aceptado la invitación a salir de Marley, ella era mucho más sexy y talentosa, debería ser ella la que fuera a salir con él.

_[Kitty]:_

_But __**I**__ wears short skirts_

_**She**__ wear t-shirts_

_**I'm**__ cheer captain_

_And __**she's**__ on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Al salir de la escuela se encontraron los cuatro chicos y para celebrar sus nuevas amistades decidieron ir al parque a pasar tiempo como amigos, al mismo parquet donde habían estado Ryder y Marley unas noches atrás cuando todo se estropeó.

_[Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Jake]:_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you._

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see ‒_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

Aprovechando que Ryder estaba con Marley, Kitty se alejó un poco de ellos con Jake y luego de aclarar las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a caminar y a conversar. Kitty no podía evitar pensar que así deberían ser cosas, la porrista popular con el chico guapo y problemático.

_[Kitty]:_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Pero no duró mucho tiempo porque Jake en poco tiempo decidió regresar a donde estaban. Mientras tanto Marley como siempre estaba riendo por los comentarios de Ryder, él sabía que sólo lo quería como amigo pero no podía alejarse de ella y menos aún si la veía sonreír.

_[Ryder]:_

_And you've got a smile_

_That can light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down._

Pasó un camion de helados y en cinco segundos, justo lo que le había tomado a Ryder dirigirse a él, Jake ya había tomado a Marley de la mano y ahora estaban caminando en la dirección opuesta a él.

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that._

Kitty estaba incluso más molesta que Ryder, en su rostro no se reflejaba enojo, sino decepción, una vez más, el chico lanzó un suspiró mientras la porrista se acercaba a él y ponía su codo sobre uno de sus hombros.

_[Kitty]:_

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

pero de inmediato se ponía en marcha y en un segundo ya se las había arreglado para empujar a Marley y alejarse con Jake nuevamente. Como era de esperarse todo lo que Marley hizo fue quedarse parada en ese lugar cantando decepcionada y decaída mirando a los chicos enfrente de ella.

_[Marley]:_

_She wears high heels,_

_I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Y a tan solo unos metros de ella se encontraba Ryder quien nuevamente sólo la miraba fijamente y trataba de pensar en algo para hacerla sentir mejor, aunque sabía que esa ya no era su tarea.

_[Ryder]:_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you,_

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see ‒_

_You belong with me?_

Jake luchaba por distraer a Kitty para poder regresar a Marley y casi como si hubiera pedido un deseo esto sucedió porque un par de chicos en sus bicicletas pasaron enfrente de ellos y mientras Kitty hacía una rabieta él pudo escapar.

_[Jake & Marley]:_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

La porrista se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado e intento correr tras de él antes de que pudiera llegar con Marley.

_[Kitty]:_

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

Sin haberse movido de su lugar Ryder sólo observaba cómo pasaban las cosas y pensaba en cómo serían las cosas si él estuviera con ella.

_[Ryder]:_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry._

Marley se había dado la media vuelta para irse y se alejaba cada vez más en cuanto vio a los dos chicos de vuelta juntos.

_[Marley]:_

_I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_[Jake]:_

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

No había logrado ir muy lejos cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, sonrió ilusionada al pensar que sería Jake y así fue. Y como si le estuviera cantando la canción a él se detuvieron frente a frente y al final ambos le sonrieron al otro.

_[Marley]:_

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see_

_You belong with me?_

Un poco más lejos de ellos Ryder los miraba algo decaído y de alguna manera Kitty también lo hacía, ambos sabían que pudieron haber hecho más para tener a uno de ellos más tiempo con ellos pero no lo habían hecho e inevitablemente esos dos chicos ya se habían juntado.

_[Kitty & Ryder]:_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

_[Marley]:_

_You belong with me._

_[Kitty & Marley]:_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_[Marley]:_

_You belong with me._

Una vez que terminaron la canción Jake acompañó a Marley a su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de ese punto, fue demasiado corto el camino para ambos pero sabían que se verían de nuevo en un par de días en su cita, tal vez no gustarle a Ryder no era tan malo después de todo, tal vez nunca olvidó a Jake y lo de Ryder sólo fue algo pasajero. Mientras Kitty y Ryder caminaban a casa cada uno por su cuenta, ninguno de los dos estaba realmente de humor como para buscar compañía en el otro y ya que nunca fueron amigos la posibilidad era aún más remota pero más aún, ya era oficial para ambos, eso había terminado.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, en el próximo capítulo escribiré sobre otros episodios de la serie pero como ahora, agregando cosas de mi imaginación. La canción es _You Belong With Me _de Taylor Swift y la puse completa porque cada vez que la escucho, en mi cabeza me imagino un video más o menos como el que puse arriba y me pareció bien ponerlo así.**


	9. Chapter 9: Thanksgiving-Swan Song

**Hola de nuevo, bueno no he tenido muchos comentarios pero seguiré actualizando, no tengo mucho tiempo así que los dejo con este nuevo capítulo que es más o menos lo que pasó en _Thanksgiving, Swan Song_ y _Glee, Actually_. Oh y gracias a Sherry por comentar, me alegra que te guste :)**

* * *

Las seccionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y como era de esperarse Marley estaba muy nerviosa porque Finn le había dado un solo, bueno en realidad era un dueto con Blaine pero aún así no quería estropear las cosas, tal y como su mamá siempre se lo decía y como Kitty alguna vez se lo dijo antes de salir con Ryder, quien por cierto estaba en la sala del coro hablando con Jake, últimamente eran muy apegados lo cual por cierto una vez más la hacía recordar que todos en ese lugar, en especial ellos dos, confiaban en ella y que debía ser perfecto, pero nada nunca en la vida de Marley había sido perfecto.

Lo único bueno que le había pasado en esos días fue salir con Jake, lo cual por cierto calificaría como una de las pocas noches que valía la pena recordar, aunque aún ahora seguía pensando qué hubiera pasado si en vez de salir con Jake hubiera esperado a Ryder, pero inmediatamente un pensamiento borraba a este otro, sabía que las cosas jamás habrían llegado a nada, después de todo Kitty tenía razón, Ryder sólo la veía como una amiga y eso le quedó claro la última vez que salió con él cuando tuvieron un momento y él sólo se alejó.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada, Jake había sido muy lindo en su cita y la había pasado muy bien, parecía que en verdad se preocupaba por ella, un día se la encontró en el pasillo y la invitó a almorzar, realmente quería acompañarlo pero no podía, las seccionales estaban muy cerca y tenía que perder peso para poder lucir bien en ese ajustado vestido que ella misma había ayudado a coser.

Mientras tanto la amistad entre Ryder y Jake había crecido en esa última semana, de hecho uno de esos días, Jake le había contado a Ryder que Marley lo había invitado a salir y éste dijo que estaba bien con ello, tal vez por dentro aún le dolía que no hubiera podido esperarlo pero Jake era su amigo y no se interpondría entre ellos. Aún así el chico se sentía culpable, él había conseguido a la chica y también estaba a punto de ser el bailarín principal que bailaría con Brittany en las seccionales pero al recordar lo que había pasado echó a perder los ensayos a propósito para que su amigo pudiera conseguir ser el bailarín principal aunque él también quería hacerlo, bailar era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba.

Al menos Jake podía disfrutar de pasar el tiempo con Marley, aunque una de sus mentoras, Quinn, intentó amenazarlo para que la dejara en paz, mencionó algo de "tomar su virginidad" pero realmente no recordó muy bien lo que había dicho; y no tenía que preocuparse por Kitty porque además de que Marley era ahora su amiga y eso quería decir que no se metería con el chico con el que ella salía, había estado muy ocupada últimamente con Quinn, precisamente, no estaba seguro de que fuera algo bueno pero no lo involucraba a él, así que estaría bien.

Y en efecto, gracias a probablemente la única buena idea de Finn Hudson de traer a algunos de los chicos graduados para ser mentores de los novatos, ella había conseguido conocer a su ídola Quinn Fabray, había tenido un par de sesiones con ella que casi no le había puesto atención a Marley hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decirle a su mentora que Jake distraía a su "amiga" de concentrarse para las seccionales y que intentaba quitarle su virginidad, lo cual evidentemente le molestó mucho tratándose de un Puckerman y una inocente chica, eso le recordaba aquella vez que gracias a Puck perdió su figura por 9 meses y tuvo que renunciar a muchas partes de su vida.

Cuando Quinn fue a enfrentar a Jake y a pedirle que se alejara de Marley, Kitty aprovechó para buscar a la chica en un momento donde no estuviera con Santana, quien por cierto ya sospechaba lo que estaba haciendo, y la llevó a la sala del coro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó extrañada.

-Sé que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Ryder y crees que él es el chico más lindo del mundo, pero yo sé que no es así.

-¿De qué hablas?

Y sin responder a su pregunta la porrista lanzó una señal a Brad y el resto de los músicos de la sala del coro para que comenzaran a tocar la canción que ya previamente les había indicado.

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_

_With your head in the clouds_

_I bet you I can tell you_

_What you're thinkin' about_

Hasta ese momento ambas chicas habían estado paradas hasta que una de Kitty comenzó a cantar y mientras logró que Marley se sentara en la silla giratoria del Sr. Schue a escuchar su canción.

_You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_

_Gonna give you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_

_With your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dripping honey_

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your love and_

_Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_

_Get out while you can_

_I know you think you got a good man_

Tan pronto como la música comenzó a ser más intensa Kitty se desplazaba alrededor del salón y ocasionalmente movía la silla de Marley para que se moviera con ella.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._

_Better listen to me_

_He's low…_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh, he's no good, girl_

_Why can't you see?_

_He'll take your heart and break it_

_Listen to me, yeah_

Durante este tiempo Kitty no sólo estaba cantando esta canción, en verdad trataba de convencer a Marley de que se alejara de Ryder para así poder quedarse con él… o con Jake? obviamente en estos momentos lo último que le importaba era que volviera a romperle el corazón, lo único que quería era recuperar a su ex novio para poder botarlo y demostrar que nadie podía romper con ella.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

-Uh, gracias por preocuparte por mí Kitty –dijo Marley en cuanto la otra chica terminó con su canción y la música se detuvo –Pero en verdad no creo que necesite todo esto, quiero decir, hasta ahora Ryder y yo sólo hemos sido amigos y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar.

-Eso es lo que trato de advertirte –explicó poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de su  
"amiga" –Sé que tú eres una buena chica y te mereces a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres: una aburrida y simplona que al parecer no ha tomado el tren a _vomitolandia _porque puedo notar lo que desayunaste hace dos días, no es que yo piense eso, pero ya sabes, es lo que dicen todos –se encogió de hombros despreocupada –En fin, creo que deberías superar a Ryder y poner los ojos en alguien más.

Obviamente Kitty había olvidado por completo que Marley ya tenía los ojos en alguien más, Jake para ser exactos, pero aún estaba confundida respecto a lo que sentía por ambos chicos, o al menos lo estaba hacía unos minutos.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, nuevamente –comenzó a hablar –Soy Marley Rose, mejor conocida como _WomanFierce_, no tengo que esperar a nadie, si Ryder no me pidió que fuera su novia es porque no siente lo mismo que yo –y al escuchar esto el rostro de Kitty se iluminó con una sonrisa malévola apenas perceptible para la otra chica –Así que seguiré tu consejo y aceptaré la invitación de Jake.

Kitty asintió sonriente con la cabeza –Eso es exactamente lo que debes…. Espera! –se detuvo un momento para reflexionar -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Oh, claro, con todo lo de las Seccionales no he podido hablar contigo. Bueno como ya sabes salí con Jake, y todo fue muy lindo, él se portó increíble conmigo, como todo un caballero, hablamos de todo y la cita fue perfecta –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –Él me llevó a mi casa y cuando nos despedimos me preguntó si quería salir de nuevo con él…

-¿Qué le dijiste? –interrumpió casi molesta, pero disimulándolo bien.

-Le dije que tenía que pensarlo, en verdad me gustaría que se repitiera pero aún estaba esperando que Ryder me invitara a salir de nuevo y tal vez esta vez las cosas sí podrían funcionar –dijo algo decepcionada pero después volvió a la realidad –Pero después de lo que me acabas de decir, creo que es tiempo de olvidarme de él así que aceptaré la invitación de Jake –en ese momento sonó la campana –Tengo que ir a clases, te veo luego –le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Pero tú… es decir… no… no puedes –trató de detenerla aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado -¿Qué es lo que están mirando?! –gritó furiosa, cuando se recuperó, a los músicos que estaban en la sala y les tiró las partituras antes de salir indignada.

El tiempo se pasó muy rápido y en un par de días las Seccionales habían llegado, Marley estaba en el baño, le había prometido a Ryder que no volvería a vomitar pero los últimos días habían sido demasiado pesados y no podía arriesgarse a estropear la competencia por no poder entrar en su vestido.

Jake vio que estaba nerviosa e instintivamente se acercó a ella a tratar de tranquilizarla, le dijo que todo saldría bien, entre otras cosas más, sin darse cuenta de que un chico los miraba de lejos con el corazón partido. Marley no pudo evitarlo pero cuando Jake habló con ella recordó aquel día del estreno del musical escolar.

_Luces increíble, suenas increíble, esto va a ser increíble_

Esas fueron más o menos las palabras que Ryder pronunció aquel día justo antes de besarla por primera vez, sus labios eran cálidos y aunque sólo duró unos segundos, Marley sintió que toda su vida había estado en ese lugar, como si perteneciera ahí. Pero ahora estaba con Jake, lo cual la hacía feliz, él fue su primer amor, el único chico del que verdaderamente se enamoró, y ahora tendría una segunda cita con él, esperaba que esa regla de la "tercera cita" de la que habló Kitty funcionara mejor esta vez.

En ese momento, Finn llamó a todos los chicos para hacer el círculo que siempre hacían antes de cada competencia, minutos antes Ryder le había pedido a Jake que tomara su lugar con Brittany como el bailarín principal porque él lo hacía mucho mejor y éste había aceptado. Luego de que Joe leyera un pasaje de la biblia, su reunión terminó como siempre y salieron al escenario.

Gangam Style comenzó a sonar el lugar al tiempo que Tina cantaba y Ryder y Kitty hacían coros, el público aplaudía por la increíble interpretación, incluidos Puck y Santana, esto ya olía a primer lugar. Conforme la canción avanzaba eran más los gritos y aplausos, no supo si fue eso o el hecho de que no había comido bien la última semana pero en un momento rápido justo antes de terminar la canción, Marley cayó al suelo desmayada, haciendo que todos se preocuparan y se acercaran a ver qué había pasado.

Entre Ryder y Jake lograron llevarla a la sala del coro para que se recuperara, su vista estaba borrosa, no estaba consiente de nada de lo que estaba pasando, sólo podía ver a muchas personas alrededor de ella, no distinguía rostros pero suponía que eran sus amigos preguntándole si estaba bien, quería responder que lo estaba pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se sentía mareada.

Todos estaban hablando de lo que había pasado y fue entonces cuando Santana lanzó una acusación a Kitty.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –la señaló molesta –Has estado metiéndole ideas en la cabeza –aseguró.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó verdaderamente preocupada por el estado de la chica, no quería que esto pasara, sólo quería hacerle un par de bromas y divertirse con eso, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

-¡Porque eres una perra loca! –gritó nuevamente.

En medio de todo, cuando lograron calmarse todos y estaban dispuestos a salir al escenario llegó Sue Sylvester al lugar informándoles que habían sido descalificados.

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles, habían sido despojados de la sala del coro y todos los miembros del club se habían unido a otros clubes, excepto Sugar, quien abandonó el club la noche de las Seccionales, luego de ser descalificados.

Marley se sentía culpable, el club Glee estaba desecho, y todo era su culpa. Y si en algún momento lo había olvidado, Tina se encargó de recordárselo junto con la frase "Tú no eres Rachel Berry". Jamás había conocido a esa chica pero sí estaba segura de una cosa: ella no quería ser como Rachel, sólo quería ser Marley Rose, estar en el club Glee y cantar, eso era todo, ahora no podría hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Fnn los había reunido a todos en el auditorio para hablar con ellos acerca de lo que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante pero uno a uno se fueron alejando del lugar para ir a practicar con sus nuevos clubes. Marley le suplicó a Jake que no se fuera pero éste no hizo caso y sólo le dijo que la llamaría.

Los días pasaron y las cosas seguían iguales, Finn les había dicho que habría una reunión en el patio trasero de la escuela pero las horas pasaban y sólo dos personas estaban ahí: él y Marley. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron solos Marley había tratado de disculparse por todo lo que había causado aunque Finn le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo porque no era la culpable, aunque ella sabía que sí lo era. Luego de tener esa plática comenzaron a cantar _Don't Dream It's Over_ y para sorpresa de ambos, todos los chicos del club, uno a uno comenzaron a llegar, haciendo a ese horrible día no tan malo después de todo.

Todo parecía estar mejorando en las últimas semanas, ahora ya era navidad, la época del año favorita de Marley junto con el día de San Valentín. Jake se había ido de vacaciones con su medio hermano Puck así que ella no tenía planes.

-Kitty! -gritó feliz de al fin encontrarla -Feliz navidad!

-Oh, lo siento Marley, no puedo hablar ahora, tengo práctica con las cheerios -dijo sin molestarse en saludarla.

-Oh, claro, lo entiendo -dijo rápidamente -Sólo me preguntaba si tendrías planes para la noche de navidad...

-¿Bromeas? Yo misma estoy organizando mi propia fiesta navideña, invité a todos los chicos y chicas más populares de la escuela, te invitaría pero...

-No, no, no, no -la interrumpió -Es decir gracias pero sabes que no soy de esas personas que salen a fiestas y todo, sólo quiero pasar ese día con mi mamá y tal vez alguna otra amiga.

-Que te diviertas, entonces! -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse y borraba la sonrisa de su rostro volteando los ojos.

Justo como se lo había dicho a Kitty, Marley quería encontrar a alguien con quién pasar la navidad, pero después de lo que pasó en las Seccionales tenía aún menos amigos que antes.

-Feliz navidad Marley -escuchó una voz detrás de ella y sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

-Feliz navidad Ryder! -se alegró de verlo ahí -¿Irás a la super-fiesta de Kitty?

-Nah -respondió recargándose en los casilleros -Me invitó pero a esa fiesta sólo irá gente falsa, no quiero estar entre ellos, no en navidad, ¿tú irás?

-No -respondió riéndose -Sabes que no soy ese tipo de personas, creo que sólo me quedaré con mi mamá en casa.

-Sí, también yo, bueno en realidad acaban de promover a mi padre así que toda mi familia irá a la ceremonia, tal vez vaya con ellos -ambos guardaron un minuto de silencio -Bien, adiós Marley -se despidió de ella.

-¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotras? -preguntó de repente sin saber que en verdad lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Claro -sonrió -Te veré entonces.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, como podrán notar la última escena fue agregada por mí porque creí que debía escribir algo más para Ryley antes de que la pesadilla de Jarley comienze Lol okno :p**

**La canción que utilicé abajo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen un comentario con lo que les pareció.**

**_Good Girl_ - Carrie Underwood  
**


End file.
